The past can never be changed
by riis19
Summary: Hana has been feeling that something life altering is about to happen.But what she doesn't seem to realise is that what she is about the figure out is really about her past and what she truly is.Can Hana and Vivi really be happy after what they find out?
1. Chapter 1

The past can never be changed.

(a/n): hi minna-san!!! Ok this is my very first try at a fanfic. I've been reading them for a while and decided to give it a try for once. If it works out and you guys like it I might go into other categories etc. Oh and before I forget I am looking for a beta reader in this story so if you're interested please just email me and let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! If I did Hana would be with Vivi married and have many little kids running around his large mansion and giving him some serious hell.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 1

It was another boring day at school for Hana who was yet again away from her precious Vivi. Laying under the school yard tree she longingly gazed up at the clear sky and aimlessly watched the clouds slowly float by. A slight breeze blew her long brown hair into her face which forced her to move out of her relaxed position on the ground and remove the irritating strands out of her face. Glancing around she spotted her friend Momo who was quickly making his way to over to her. Not really wanting to be around anyone at this time but also not wanting to be rude Hana pasted on a happy smile with which to greet her friend for the past few years. Finally reaching the petite girl Momo slowed down his gait to a stop and plopped himself down by her side. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes till it was broken by Momo.

" Ne, Hana...why were you all the way over here? How come you didn't meet us by our usual place on the other side of the school for lunch?" Momo glanced over to Hana with a quizzical look on his face before he continued. "Something seems to be bothering you these past few days. Is something going on at home with Vivi or you know in the demon world?" His voice had significantly dropped at that point, for the reason of not bringing any unwanted attention from passersby.

Hana remained silent for a while, looking off into the distance as she pondered the same question. Why was she all the way on the other side of the school court yard away from her friends? Why was she suddenly so withdrawn? What had caused this great change in her normally light hearted and bubbly personality? Hana herself could not answer, all she knew was that she somehow needed the time and space to sort out whatever seemed to be troubling her lately. It was almost like she knew something was going to happen in the near future but could not exactly pinpoint what it was. Realising that she had Momo there waiting for an answer she gave him the only one that she could think of that was as close to the truth that she could give.

"Hana doesn't really know either but Hana feels as if something big is about to happen and that it won't be to anyone's liking especially Vivi's. Something is about the change dramatically but Hana doesn't know what it is and it makes Hana nervous." Feeling somewhat silly about feeling scared for something that hasn't happened yet or may never even happen she grabbed at the front of her school outfit and anxiously fidgeted with it before bringing her eyes to Momo's. The boy sat there not really knowing what to say to the obviously frightened girl. 'How does one even go about comforting such a vague statement like that?' Momo pondered. He looked into Hana's searching eyes while he attempted to come up with a suitable answer. What the girl needed right now was someone to comfort her and tell her that nothing was going to happen, but with the company that the girl kept it left Momo hesitating on what to really tell the girl. Deciding that honesty was the best answer than to rather avoid the problem or sugar coat his words Momo gave his reply

"Hmmm, well I am not sure how to answer such a thing as that, but I can tell you this. If anything is to happen in the future I will always be there for you even if Vivi doesn't like what happens I will still be here" A small blush had managed to creep onto Momo's face at such a small declaration of his undying loyalty but he knew that no matter what happens in the future he would always have Hana's back. A big smile blossomed on Hana's face and her normally cheery personality quickly slid back into place which was returned by Momo. Feeling much better by knowing that her fears were not really all that silly, the petite girl stood up and stretched her limbs upwards into the sky breathing in a lungful of fresh air. Turning around to her still seated friend, with a playful smile once again gracing her delicate features Hana decided that whatever had been bothering her had been resolved for now and it was now time to enjoy the last few minutes of her lunch break.

"Ne, whoever is the last to reach the others back on the other side of the school is a rotten egg!" And with that the chocolate haired girl took off in a flurry of cloth and hair. Stunned by the unexpected challenge Momo sat there for a few seconds before his brain registered what had been said. Realising that he was going to outright lose if he didn't start running he bolted up and ran after the madly giggling girl whose fears seemed to be forgotten for the time being. Leg pumping with wildly Hana ran at break neck speed to beat her opponent to the designated finish line. She could hear Momo quickly gaining ground on her and she immediately poured on the speed. It was at times like this that her long hair was troublesome. Some of her loose strands were coming free of the braid that the maids back at home had helped her with and it was now getting in her way of sight. Momo was now neck and neck with the Hana and was keeping pace with her before he started to pull ahead and leave the hapless girl behind.

"If you want to beat me at this you're gonna have to run faster than that Hana!!" came Momo's voice as it drifted on the wind. Frustrated and starting to get out of breath Hana's pace started to slow down. Even with the slight head start she was losing but she was determined to not lose. Gritting her teeth Hana began to run with renewed vigor. Before she knew it she was catching up to the speedy boy where she kept pace with him for some time. Surprised that Hana was now neck and neck with him Momo tried to pull ahead. He knew that whenever he and Hana raced he would always outrun her but this was the first time that she had actually caught up with him. In fact he was one of the fastest boys on their school and to actually see someone keep pace with him was a real eye opener but what really shocked him was the fact that Hana was now starting to pass him! The ebony haired boy's eyes grew to the size of saucer as he watched Hana speed past him hair whipping wildly behind her. Blinking rapidly he could've sworn he had seen feathers float off her and away from her. Squeezing his eyes shut and then quickly re-opening them he noticed that noting of the sort was present and wrote it off that some dust particles probably got into his eyes or the light was playing tricks with his eyes. Whatever it was it was no longer in sight.

Hana couldn't believe that she had somehow managed to outrun Momo and was elated at the fact. She could see the rest of her friends sitting under the shade of a tree and gave one last burst of speed before she came to and abrupt halt in front of them, kicking up quite a bit of dust in the process. Momo soon finished a few seconds after and stood there trying to catch his breath.

"What was all that about?" asked on the friends on the ground. Spinning around to answer the question Hana answered.

"Momo and Hana were racing and Hana managed to win!!" Beaming from ear to ear no one couldn't say that the girl wasn't proud for actually beating Momo for the first time. The others were in fact quite stunned by the fact that Hana managed to defeat the fastest boy in the school. In addition to this they also knew that Hana wasn't the fastest runner in the bunch and were very amazed that she pulled off such a feat. A pregnant paused had developed as the question that wanted to be asked was finally voiced by the rather rotund boy who was holding a sandwich in his hand.

"How on earth did that happen?" Heads nodded in agreement and all eyes were averted to the boy in question. Momo who was also at a loss at how the girl had beaten him answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Beats me but I guess it was just her lucky day." Deciding that that was a sufficient answer for now the topic was dropped as a new one took its place.

"So Momo..." drawled the boy with the shoulder length hair a sly look on his face.

"It's Tanizaki!!" bellowed the embarrassed boy interrupting his friend.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Momo." Momo grumbled under his breath about annoying friends and needing to find new ones. The boy with the shoulder length hair snickered at his irate friend before he continued with what he had intended to say.

"So Momo how does it feel to lose to a girl? I mean aren't you supposed to be the fastest runner in the school? And you got beaten by a girl? What are people gonna think about that when they hear this huh?" Smirking evilly the boy watched as all the colour drained away from Momo's face. Hana watched the interaction and smiled at Momo's response to the minor threat. Momo sputtered a bit not knowing what to say or how to react to such a threat. Cackling at the desired effect the boy keeled over laughing heartily at his friend's expense while the others joined in. Flustered Momo gave him a hard smack at the back of his head for saying such a thing, and glared at the rest of the group for also laughing at him. Once the laughter had died down the group resumed their previous conversations and the relaxed air had once again returned to the small group of school friends. Momo observed Hana talk and interact with the others. No one would have known that the girl was previously afraid and anxious about something just a few minutes before. His mind also began to drift off to race and how she had beaten him. Maybe the thing he had seen wasn't really his imagination or something in his eyes. Maybe he really did see feathers float off Hana, but it just didn't seem plausible. If something was different about Hana wouldn't have Vivi or Felten have picked up on it when she was a baby? Momo continued to study Hana as if by just watching her he would be able to figure out the missing piece to the puzzle. But then again maybe he was just over thinking it. People have off day's right? Maybe he just wasn't up to snuff today. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Momo dismissed the mini debate going on inside his head, to instead enjoy the few second he had left of his lunch before heading back into Math class, which he sorely hated like most of his classes. Momo brought his attention back into the conversation that was taking place and was about to voice his opinion when the bell for the end of lunch pierced the noisy school yard. The group groaned as they packed up their belongings and started to head back into class. Hana was already walking back to class as she had already eaten her lunch and packed it away before Momo had came to find her by the tree. Deciding that he at least wanted to ask Hana how she had beaten him Momo sped up to talk to her.

"Hey Hana, how did you managed to beat me? I mean we were tied and then you sped off? How did you do that?" Hana placed a finger to her lips and glanced up to the sky in contemplation.

"Ano...Hana doesn't really know how either. All Hana knows was that she wanted to catch up to Momo and then after that it felt like Hana started to gain speed almost like Hana was flying" Not knowing if that was a sufficient answer Hana turned her gaze towards the boy walking beside her and tried to gauge his reaction. Nodding in understanding Momo smiled.

"Really? Well maybe all the speed you somehow obtained made you feel like you were flying." Momo offered.

"Maybe but it was the best feeling in the world! Maybe Hana should run some more to get it again?" she gushed.

"Haha well if that's what you want, why not?" Hana smiled in return and Momo once again blushed at the girl's brilliant smile.

"Hey you guys should hurry up if you don't want get detention for being late!" yelled the boy who was harassing Momo earlier.

"Ok we're coming! We're coming!" yelled Momo as both he and Hana briskly walked back into the school's halls to resume their lessons for the afternoon.

(a/n): Ok and that's all for now. I know Hana was a bit OOC in the beginning but it was to really set the mood. Hopefully it won't happen much and that I keep the characters in character. ^_^ Anyways I hoped you guys seriously liked this story and I would love to get some feedback on this. Constructive criticism is always welcomed but no flames... I would appreciate that so that I can better my story and make it to be a really good one for you guys to enjoy. I will also try to update as fast as I can since I tend to get busy and might forget to update but once I know I have readers I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I had something else to say but I forgot...eheheheh. So until next time

Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n): Ok I am back for round two!! Hopefully I make the story interesting for you guys. I know my story might be a bit out there but I wanted to make a story that would seem interesting and cool. I had always wondered about Hana's past and it just seemed like a good idea at the time and I had this little plot bunny just bouncing around in my head that won't get out. I plan to take the story down a slightly more serious road just for the purposes of the plot and hopefully show some character development and some action while not straying from their true characters. Oh and sorry there was no Vivi in the last chapter ^^; I plan to introduce him and Felten very shortly, actually in this very chapter.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing...I am just using the characters for my own idle purposes.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 2

It was around three thirty in the afternoon and it was about time for Hana to be returning home. Vivi looked at the clock that hung in his living room area before averting his gaze from it and went back to reading his book for the umpteenth time. Felten who sat across from him with legs crossed was sipping on some afternoon tea that had been provided by Toni while he watched Vivi constantly check the time for Hana's arrival. Smirking behind his cup the blonde haired demon felt it was time for his afternoon teasing session to begin. Placing the empty tea cup down on the table Felten let loose his torment.

"Vivi, are you so anxious for Hana-chan to return? I mean it is only three thirty and she should be home shortly, so why do you keep glancing at the clock every minute?" An annoyed stare was the only reply Felten received before he continued his teasing with renewed drive. "You have been doing this since she left and you of all people should know that the more you look at the time the slower time feels to pass." Felten smiled cheerfully as he watched the dark haired demon glare angrily at him. If he were a lesser demon he would have cringed and turned tail at the heated death glare that he was currently receiving, but being of the Baron class and Vivi's long time friend the glare was easily brushed off like dirt on one's shoe. He waited for the demon's reply but was only answered by more stony silence. Knowing that he was pushing his friend's buttons he laughed maniacally on the inside. 'Nothing, is more entertaining that harassing Vivi about Hana-chan' Felten thought to himself, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Who would've guessed that you missed Hana-chan so badly?" Felten added as he closed his eyes to hide the playful gleam in them, and titled his head to the side in thought. "Maybe Vivi is jealous that Momo gets to spend a lot more time with his precious Hana-chan at school. I mean they do sit next to each other and have lunch together..." Felten slowly peeked through his eyelashes to watch the evil aura that was beginning to roll off the dark haired demon sitting across from him. He had apparently hit the nail dead on the head and was getting the expected reaction out of Vivi. It was no hidden fact that Vivi was not pleased that Hana spent so much time away from his side. But what truly got to great demon was that every waking minute that Hana was away from him attending school, she was spending it with the infuriating boy who had taken an interest in his Hana. Deciding that it was in his best interest to not reply to the obvious bait that Felten had laid out, Vivi resumed reading his book albeit that he could no longer concentrate on the object in his hands. Felten gave an exasperated sigh when he saw that Vivi went back to reading his book or was at least trying to. He knew that Vivi cared for the little flower, but he also knew that said black haired demon would never try to act on it because of the fact that he was in huge denial and was also afraid that might hurt Hana. Just like all the flowers that the sweet girl loved to bring Vivi, that she too, would also just wilt and die if he was to ever get to close to her. Instead he preferred to watch from afar and protect her from a distance to ensure her safety. Felten felt somewhat sorry for the poor demon directly in front of him, knowing his situation all too well. Standing up from his seated position on the chair he decided that he had enough of teasing Vivi on that particular topic for the afternoon and announced his intention to leave.

"Vivi, I'm going to go into the town for a bit. I'm going to see if I can get a little gift for Hana-chan's birthday next week." Felten paused to look at Vivi when he got no reply from him. Said demon looked at his friend and nodded to show that he had acknowledged what the blonde idiot...Felten had said.

"So what do you plan to get her then?" Felten inquired. His eyes travelled to look at the sullen Vivi's expression who was holding his book carelessly in his hands, no longer interested in the contents of its pages. 'What was he going to get Hana for her birthday?' Vivi wondered. Hana was going to be sixteen shortly and he had no clue what normal sixteen year old human girls liked, but then again Hana wasn't like any other human he had ever encountered. Hana was simply Hana and no matter what Vivi gave her, he knew that she would cherish it with all her heart. Smiling fondly at the thought Vivi also got up from his position in his chair and decided to join Felten in his hunt for a gift for Hana.

It was now four o'clock and Hana felt horrible for having arrived back home so late, although it was her fault for having reached back to class from lunch break late and thus receiving detention. 'Why does Arakawa-sensei have to be so strict? Hana and Momo were only two minutes late!' she thought moodily to herself with a pout on her lips. The petite girl's frown became a smile when she remembered that she was finally back home and able to once again be with Vivi. Her sluggish pace suddenly became fast as she dashed up the path, long hair whipping madly behind her. Hana couldn't wait to be with Vivi after such a long day at school especially after having to spend extra time there because of her carelessness and with an extra burst of speed darted off in the direction of her home. Bushes rushed past her vision with astounding speed as Hana began to feel the same sensation that she had experienced earlier during school hours. Giggles soon burst forth as Hana enjoyed the feeling once again. 'Hana feels like she is practically flying!!' she thought not wanting this new feeling to stop.

Upon hearing laughter and giggles coming from the path that lead to the mansion Toni looked over the bushed that he was attending to. It was then that he spotted Hana running like no tomorrow towards the house. Smiling at the apparently ecstatic girl who was eager to reach back home, Toni was about to call out to her when he saw something that looked suspiciously like feathers float behind her. Rubbing his eyes madly he looked again to now see what appeared to be a faint shimmering, almost translucent outline of ...white feathers and they seemed to be coming from the girl's back?! 'What in blue blazes...' Toni thought in shock. His eyes were now the size of saucers when the girl started to pick up an unnatural speed and was practically flying towards the mansion laughter and feathers trailing behind her. Toni's facial expression was now that of a fish gasping for breath as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen. 'Where did those wings come from? More importantly how did they come out of Hana-sama's back?!' Toni thought, his mind running a mile a minute trying to process the scene after having witnessing the unexpected event. Finally able to find his voice Toni attempted to garner Hana's attention.

"Hana-sama!!! Please stop!!!" he yelled behind the girl but it had no effect as Hana had just rounded the last bend that lead to the mansion. Toni sighed miserably as he had to drop everything he was doing to now give chase after the girl. Finally at the entrance Hana came to a complete stop, slightly winded but still somewhat riding the high that the run had given her. Toni spotted the petite girl standing at the entrance to the home and hailed her out one last time.

"Hana-sama!!!" At hearing her name being shouted Hana turned around to find the source. It was then that she noticed the red haired demon running down the same path she had just completed.

"Hi Toni!" Hana greeted as she waved at the demon who finally made it to her side. Said demon suddenly grabbed Hana and began to spin her around as he inspected every inch of her being looking for any telltale signs of feathers or transparent wings. Finding nothing of the sort Toni released the confused girl.

"Ne Toni what are you doing?" Hana asked, a look of complete confusion on her face. Toni observed the girl for a little longer before answering her question.

"Nothing really Hana-sama. I just thought I saw a hole in your uniform is all." Toni said nonchalantly, as he smiled at the girl before him. Not really thinking too much on it Hana shrugged it off and just assumed it was another one of Toni's quirks. She returned the smile in kind as Toni opened the door and welcomed her home. Dashing inside Hana spun around the living room looking for Vivi. Noticing that he wasn't where he would normally be when she returned from school Hana turned to Toni.

"Toni, do you know where Vivi went?" Hana asked.

Both Vivi-sama and Felten-sama went into the town for a bit. They should be back shortly since they left a little while ago." Toni replied as he watched Hana's crestfallen expression. "Maybe you should do your home-work to pass the time till they return?" he offered still on the lookout for any signs of wings. Hana sighed dejectedly in response to Toni's suggestion. She had really wanted to spend some time with Vivi before she had to do such a tedious task such as home-work but it seemed like today was just shaping up to be one of those days where nothing really went your way. Turning away from Toni, Hana made her way up the stairs towards her room at a considerably slower pace than the one she had earlier this afternoon. Toni watched the girl walk away as if she was walking to her impending doom and then was soon out of his sights. Toni flopped down on one of the chairs in the living room with a sigh as he thought back to what he had witnessed earlier. Even though he saw what seemed to be feathers maybe even wings sprout out from Hana's back there seemed to be no evidence that supported this event. The girl seemed to be fine, practically normal as the day she was brought to them, when he inspected her up close. It puzzled and somewhat worried him as he had never seen such a thing occur and without any warning whatsoever and there seemed to be no plausible answer. Toni ran his hand through his normally neat hair and looked towards the direction of Hana's room.

"What on earth is going on with you Hana-sama?"

It was now six in the evening and Vivi had finally returned after a long yet fruitful journey into the town with Felten. He had managed to obtain a gift for Hana which he thought was appropriate for a human girl of sixteen, a dainty golden charm bracelet with which new charms could be added on every year when her birthday rolled around again. He thought it was quite a convenient gift as it eliminated the hassle of trying to find and think of a new gift to get Hana each time. Pleased with his purchase Vivi went to place the gift away in his room away from where Hana might stumble across it.

The black haired demon proceeded to walk up the stairs when he was intercepted by Toni who had a look of relief at seeing Vivi finally arrive home.

"Vivi-sama I have something of importance to talk to you about Hana-sama" Vivi expression of calmness soon went to that of alarm at hearing what Toni had just said to him.

"What happened to Hana? Don't tell me that stupid King did something to her again." He seethed as an aura of displeasure drifted off of him. Toni shrank back in fear of his master's anger before he spoke up.

"Oh nothing of the sort, with regards to Lucifer-sama, he has not done anything to Hana-sama." A breath of relief left Vivi lungs as the ominous aura dissipated as quickly as it had came.

"Then what is it?" Vivi asked, as he observed his long time butler.

"Well...it's just that I noticed something strange about Hana-sama this afternoon when she came back home." Toni paused while gauging his master's facial expression. Vivi's face remained neutral as he nodded for Toni to continue what he saying. "I was trimming the hedges outside when I saw Hana-sama running up the path. When I decided to announce my presence...I'm not sure I saw correctly...maybe it was the sunlight playing tricks on my eyes..." Toni began to ramble. Annoyed that his servant was not getting to the point Vivi yelled at his servant.

"Toni would you get to the point?!" A small noise was emitted from Toni as he was reprimanded for his ramblings.

"Sorry Vivi-sama." said Toni his head bowed in apology. Vivi nodded his head in acknowledgement and gave him the cue to continue.

"Well yes, it was just that as Hana-sama was running it seemed that feathers or wings of some sort had appeared behind her form. Although they were translucent in appearance I for one know that those things were not supposed to be coming out of her back. Yet when I inspected her back there was nothing there!" Toni finally finished. Vivi watched the red haired demon that stood before him and weighed what he said. 'Hana sprouting wings? Impossible! The girl was as human as any other human out there. Besides if she wasn't then he would have sensed that difference the day she was brought to him, even more so when she went to the demon world and was surrounded by other demons. Hell, even the stupid King would have noticed something was different about Hana and would have held that against Vivi if she was any different from a normal human being.' Vivi pondered to himself. He brushed off Toni's worry with a flick of his wrist.

"It was probably just your eyes playing tricks on you with the sunlight. Don't think anything much on it." Vivi dismissed the notion and ended the discussion on that note. "Anyway, I am going to check on Hana and see how she is doing." And with that Vivi walked off in the direction of Hana's room. Toni sighed for the millionth time this evening as he went back to his duties as a servant in Vivi's household. 'Maybe it was really just his eyesight and there was nothing going on with Hana.' He thought to himself. He shook his head free of the thoughts, deciding that he had spent enough time dillydallying and headed off to the kitchen to help in the preparation of dinner.

Vivi knocked on the door that lead to Hana's room and waited. When no response came he opened the door gently only to see the small girl of fifteen spread out on her desk fast asleep home-work papers spread askew all over. He walked over to where she lay and tenderly brushed her hair out of her face. A mummer escaped her lips that not even Vivi's demonic hearing could pick up as he watched her bury her head deeper into the crook of her arms. His gaze now travelled down to her back. He saw nothing out of the ordinary that Toni had previously mentioned. Now satisfied that he had checked up on Hana for the evening, Vivi turned around and left the room silently closing the door behind him. Walking away from her room Vivi decided that he would summon one of the maids to wake Hana when dinner was but for now he would let the girl sleep on for a bit longer.

(a/n): Ok and that's it for chapter 2!!! Yay!! Sorry I took so long to update. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am so happy I got so many hits! ^_^ I didn't really think anyone would look at my story. Anyways please review if you want as this would be greatly appreciated. Feedback is always nice since it would help me improve the quality of the story plus I would like to know what you guys think. Sorry not much Vivi and Hana interaction this rounds, maybe next time...til then...

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n): Ok first things first, I am so sorry about absence of the dividers in the last chapter. I have no idea why they didn't come up since they were there when I posted the chapter. I'm still new to the whole posting new chapters so just bare with me till I get accustomed to it and figure out all the little things that come with it I would also like to give a quick shout out to **kittyjazzy!!** My very first reviewer!! ^_^ this chapter goes out to you as you seriously made my day!! Anyways, onward with the new chapter for the story. Please R & R.

Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing...all I own is my comp and old PS2 with what games I have on it. I don't have a single cent to my name so don't sue me!

***************************************************************************

Chapter 3

"-sama. Na-sama. Hana-sama."

'Who is calling me?' Hana thought groggily. Her eyes sleepily opened upon hearing her name being called as she was gently roused from sleep. Her vision swam for a bit, as still lethargic eyes tried to focus on the person who was trying to wake her up.

"Tsubame?" Hana inquired softly finally making out the person who stood to her side.

"Yes Hana-sama, it's Tsubame. It's almost dinner time and I need you to get ready for it." came the female demon's voice. Acknowledging what the maid had just told her, Hana nodded and sluggishly sat up straight at her desk and stretched her cramped limbs. 'Sleeping in a hunched position over a table is never a good idea.' she thought as she felt her sore muscles complain about the strained position they had to endure while she was unconscious to the rest of the world. A grimace floated across her face as one muscle in her back was particularly displeased with her lack of consideration for it. The petite girl slowly stood up and then followed the maid to the bathroom to wash up before dinner was served.

Twenty minutes later Hana was walking down the hallway that led to the dining room and approached the double door entryway. 'Finally, Hana will be able to spend time with Vivi today!' Hana happily thought as she opened the doors that would allow her access to the dining room. Vivi sat at the head of the table with yet another book in his hand as he tried to ignore Felten's incessant prattling about random things that he had no care for. Apparently the blonde haired demon had returned back to the mansion much to Vivi's dismay after having parted ways earlier this afternoon. Felten knew he was being ignored by his friend but that didn't stop him from talking to Vivi about insignificant things just to irritate him. As he was about to start a new topic that would surely send the demon before him over the edge Hana had bounded over and tackled Vivi with a bear hug.

"Vivi!!! Hana so missed you today!" the only human in the room yelled happily, burying her face into Vivi's chest. Vivi looked down at the squirming girl that was currently attached to him and somewhat forcefully peeled her off his person. For someone her size, the girl always had an unusually strong grip for some odd reason. Felten watched the onslaught with amusement as Vivi managed to calm Hana down enough so that they could enjoy dinner.

"Hana...what did I tell you about throwing yourself at me like that?" Vivi reprimanded as he looked down at the small girl before him with a stern look on his face. Hana flinched in response and lowered her head, bangs covering her face.

"Hana...what did I ..." Vivi started but was soon cut off by the small girl that stood before him.

"But Hana was only so very happy to see Vivi after so long since she had to stay back in school and when Hana came home Vivi wasn't home and Hana was sad, but then when Hana saw Vivi she just had to be at Vivi's side!!" Hana said quickly in her defence. Big brown eyes stared straight into the black haired demon's face as the patented puppy dog eyes were now being used in full effect. Vivi cursed his luck when he saw that she had once again pulled that simpering and pathetic look. It was another one of those annoying human traits that Hana had somehow managed to pick up at her school from one of those accursed children there, though this was by far the most useful one in the girl's arsenal. Sighing in defeat Vivi decided to let the incident slide this time but not without some warning.

"Fine then, but do not do that nonsense again." the demon scolded. Hana smiled brightly at being let off so easily when normally it would have been the opposite.

"Hai Vivi!" Moving swiftly to her usual position at the table Hana finally sat down and waited to be served her meal. Within a few seconds the threesome were then served their meals and a comfortable silence had fallen over them and it was at this time that Felten had remembered that he wanted to ask Hana a question.

"Hana-chan you had mentioned earlier that you had to stay back in school why was that?" the blonde haired demon asked. Curious Vivi also stopped eating as he too wanted to know the reason as to why the girl was so late in returning home. He had been so caught up in scolding her for hugging him that he had forgotten to ask about that bit of information. Hana blushed in response and looked down at her plate as she pushed her food around in an attempt to stall for time.

"Hana stop playing with your food and answer the question." Came Vivi's annoyed voice. Feeling somewhat embarrassed at being called out like that and scolded not once but twice in one night Hana raised her head and spoke out.

"The reason Hana was late in coming home was because Hana did not come back to class on time after lunch break and Arakawa-sensei gave both me and Momo detention for it. But Hana and Momo were only 2 minutes late so it was totally unfair!! " she finished, a blush staining her cheeks as she felt awful for having to tell both Vivi and Felten the reason for being tardy. Felten simply smiled at the reason for her tardiness and thought nothing of it, in fact he found it to be a rather silly thing to be punished for as he and Vivi used to skip classes all the time and do much worse things, but one look at his neighbour said otherwise. The duke class demon on the other hand was not as amused by this bit of information as his friend and it was clearly shown on his dark expression.

"And what exactly was it that you and that human brat were doing that made you so late? Vivi inquired as he leaned on his now clasped hands, his full and undivided attention on Hana. Depending on what she replied the boy's impending death could be close at hand and it would be Vivi who would be all to delighted to swiftly deliver such a punishment and end the boy's miserable existence. Felten observed the dangerous air that hung around Vivi and felt somewhat nervous about Hana's answer. He just hoped that she would answer in such a way that the boy's life could be spared at least from Vivi's wrath for now.

"Hana and Momo were just talking." Hana replied simply, completely oblivious to the ominous aura that hung around Vivi.

"And what pray tell were you discussing with the brat?" Vivi seethed an obvious twitch appearing just above his eyebrow. 'Who knows what this foolish little human boy could be doing with Hana in my absence.' Vivi thought, as his severe dislike towards Momo grew along with his darkening mood. Hana was about to answer Vivi's question when a presence of strong dark intent washed over her and made her paused for a moment as she tried to regain her bearings from the dizzying feeling. It somehow made the hairs on the back of her neck rise in alarm and made her feel very uncomfortable. The air around her no longer had a soothing feeling and it felt as if the walls were closing in on her very being. Hana felt as if something was trying to smother her almost as if it was trying to extinguish her very existence. Frantically she tried to locate where it was coming from the strongest. Looking around for the source Hana's eyes finally stopped on Vivi's form. An enormous dark aura of malice could be seen hanging around the demon almost enveloping him or more like swirling around and caressing him and this alarmed the petite girl. Hana's eyes quickly darted across to Felten's place at the table and she spotted the same dark aura looming over the blonde haired demon. Although the heavy and ominous presence that hung above the blonde wasn't as thick or as dense as that which surrounded Vivi it still shocked the poor girl. Hana furiously rubbed her eyes in an attempt to try and fix them and rid the vision that was now before her. Much to her alarm when she opened her eyes she saw that Felten was now approaching her and it was then that the panic really started to set in. The malicious aura was now moving towards Hana and she screamed in fear of it touching her. Her thoughts became a jumbled mess, as she tried to process what was going on around her. 'What's going on? What is that evil presence hanging around Vivi and Felten!?" Hana screamed in her mind and as such screamed out loud.

Felten stopped in mid-step a worried look on his face as he had no clue what to do with the now hysterical girl screaming at the table. All he knew was that they were having dinner and then Vivi got a little angry at the fact that Momo had somehow made Hana late for whatever reasons. Felten had felt a little bit of Vivi's power slip through his grip and it was then that it started to go downhill. For some strange and unexplained reason Hana began to freak out. Felten looked over to Vivi, as he was at a loss of what to do. Whenever he tried approached Hana, she seemed to panic even more than when he was a few feet away. Confused, Felten decided that it was best that he backed off and let Vivi try to handle the situation since Hana might calm down if he was near. Vivi looked on in shock as he observed Hana go from calm to absolutely terrified in a split second. It took both him and Felten by surprise when she began to panic for no apparent reason. Vivi looked across at his friend and noticed that Felten had backed away from Hana to give her some space.

"What are you doing you idiot? Why are you backing away?" yelled Vivi as he began moving towards Hana's side.

"Because whenever I get within touching distance of her, she begins to freak out even more!" Felten then demonstrated this by once again moving towards Hana in an attempt to calm her down. Just as he was about in reaching distance to the petite girl, she panicked even more so than when Felten was outside said distance. Sighing in defeat at being rejected for what felt like the millionth time, the baron ranked demon backed off and watched the panicking girl slightly calm down. Determined to find out what exactly had offset his normally happy and bubbly Hana, Vivi attempted to approach her without eliciting the same response. As he drew nearer to Hana, her panicked scream grew once again as she felt the same oppressing feeling trying to snuff her very life out. Hana scrambled out of her seat in an attempt to put as much distance between her and the being that was trying to smother her. Shocked by her display of outright rejection Vivi stood stock still before he moved to follow her. All the screaming and commotion in dining room had drawn out all the other demon servants that were currently going about their duties in the mansion to come and witness the fiasco that was taking place. Toni who was among the group on onlookers forced his way to the front to see what was going on and to learn of the reason as to why Hana-sama was acting in such a peculiar fashion yet what he saw was not what he was expecting to witness. There sat Hana huddled in a corner, tears streaming down her doll like face, trying to make herself as small as possible as if she wanted to get away from Vivi. Felten flanked Vivi's right side as they both attempted to close in on the now whimpering girl.

Huddled in a corner, Hana looked around and found no way of escape. 'There are so many of them! What is Hana supposed to do! Please help me Vivi!' she thought hysterically. Hana could no longer see faces or identify anybody that stood in the room, all she felt and knew was that there were varying degrees of the malicious aura and the strongest of them all was standing right in front of her trying to get closer to her. It was at that moment that she began to feel something begin to bubble up from inside her very being, almost as if beckoning her closer to its comforting warmth and safety. Not knowing what else to do as her internal pleads for help from Vivi went unanswered she embraced this new and yet familiar sensation. Vivi watched Hana curl up even more into the foetal position on the floor eyes tightly closed as if to shut out the entire world around her. Finally fed up of the whole ordeal Vivi grabbed Hana's arm in a last ditch attempt to reach out for her and calm her down, yet the reaction he got was not what he had expected.

"Let me go!!" boomed Hana's voice. A wave of energy blasted Vivi away as large white feathery wings shot out of Hana's small back. The small chatter that had been going on in the crowd of servants fell into instant silence as Hana's body slowly drifted upwards towards the ceiling, elegant pearly white wings flapping languidly as they kept her afloat. All the demons in the room including Vivi and Felten were astonished at what they saw. Hana's head lolled from side to side clearly showing that she was unconscious and had no real active part in what was currently transpiring and as suddenly and as unexpectedly as it had happened it disappeared. The wings that had magically appeared on her back vanished without a trace and Hana's now limp form fell from the air. Regaining his motor functions and realising that Hana was falling to the ground Vivi scrambled to catch the falling girl from hitting the floor to hard. Vivi looked into the serene expression of the chocolate haired girl in his arms in awe as Toni tried to make everyone go back to their duties. Unwilling to leave such an unusual scene but knowing better than to upset the master of the house by staying the servants left with a new hot gossip to talk about for a good while. Felten unsure of what to do after having witnessed such a scene, approached Vivi cautiously.

"Is she alright?" asked Felten as he too gazed at Hana's sleeping face. Vivi slowly stood up, while still having Hana in his arms, lifted her up bridal style and walked in the direction of his room.

"I'm not sure but she seems to be unconscious right now so I assume that she is not in any current danger." Vivi answered as Felten trailed behind. Vivi opened the door to his room and gently deposited the sleeping girl on his bed while Felten waited patiently outside for his return. A few minutes later Vivi exited his room and quietly closed the door behind him with a pensive look.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Felten not sure that he wanted to have his fears confirmed. Vivi's eyes met his companion's as he ran a hand through his thick black hair.

"What do you think? Vivi bit back, frustration rolling off him in waves before sighing in exhaustion. "It seems that what we thought Hana to originally be isn't what she truly is."

"So you mean to say that she is..." Felten stopped not wanting to continue his train of thought.

"Yeah, it seems that Hana is an angel although there are no signs of where the wings emerged and the typical aura of those beings is also absent. Though I must say that that would explain what Toni saw earlier and what happen just now." Vivi concluded.

"But that doesn't explain how we weren't able to pick up on this earlier and how it only started to manifest now!" exclaimed Felten, his eyes large with worry and a hint of panic. "I mean what are we supposed to do now? How are we supposed to handle this situation! You know well enough how we do not get along with that kind of beings!! What are we to do if other angels find out about her? What are we going to do if Lucifer-sama finds out that Hana is really an angel?! She might be taken straight to our society and we don't know what kind of things Lucifer-sama would do to her!!" Felten rambled on practically hysterical at the new development and how to handle it. Annoyed by the other demon's obvious statements and his actions, Vivi whirled around and glared death at his friend.

"I am aware of all this already so there is no reason for you to state the obvious!! So will you shut the hell up!!!" bellowed Vivi as his already frayed nerves made him lash out at his friend. Taken aback by the unusually harsh tone of the black haired demon Felten quieted down and lowered his gaze to the floor. Running his hand through his now dishevelled hair again Vivi tried to relax and assess the situation calmly and carefully as he could. How did they not pick up on Hana's power earlier? Better yet, how did she manage to go to the demon world more than once and not be caught by any of the number of demons that reside there especially by the most annoying one there? It was a serious conundrum and Vivi was determined to get the answers that he desperately needed in order to deal with the situation. Unfortunately for him there were not many books on angels and their growth in his personal library or in the demon world which meant that he would have to sit and watch what would happen to Hana as time passed and her development progressed. Annoyed at the lack of information at his disposal Vivi decided to ask Felten if he had any knowledge the topic.

"Felten, do you know anything of angels and their growth?" enquired Vivi. Upon hearing his name Felten looked at Vivi before he answered.

"Not really...I don't know think anyone really knows much on them since they like us, try to keep themselves secret. Although there is one thing I know of and that is something that my grandfather told me when I was just a child. Unlike demons which are born with their powers from the start, angels' powers are dormant for a small portion of the life and as such are vulnerable at that stage but then grow exponentially as they grow older and soon catch up to those of the demonic counterparts. He also said that the blood of an angel could give a demon power beyond his wildest dreams and that said demon would even be more powerful that Lucifer-sama himself but I thought that was just an old wives tale so I never took it as something serious." Felten concluded as he leaned back against the wall. Vivi stood there and tried to process what Felten had just divulged to him. Maybe that was how Hana was able to keep her powers hidden but it also didn't explain how it didn't manifest itself earlier and how she reached at the mansion. Satisfied with the small yet useful bit of information that Felten had shared Vivi turned to head back inside his room but stopped himself. Turning around he faced Felten once more.

"When Hana wakes up tomorrow mention nothing of what had transpired tonight. I want to see if she was aware of what she did or if she remembers anything that happened. Also inform Toni of this and tell him to pass on the message to the rest of the servants." Felten nodded his head in agreement and with that Vivi disappeared from Felten's view as he went into his room to keep watch over Hana for the rest of the night. The blonde haired demon stood outside Vivi's door for a few minutes before he took off in the direction of Toni's living quarters. 'What are we going to do with you Hana-chan now that we learned that you're an angel?' he thought gloomily as he paused at the corner of the hallway and looked back at the room she was sleeping in. With a heartbreaking expression on his face Felten turned the corner and continued his trek towards Toni's room.

******************************************************************************

In the dark forest that lay outside Vivi's mansion two persons were trudging through the wilderness.

"Ne, Isamu why do we have to walk around in the forest at night? Can't we wait to do this till morning?" whined a feminine voice.

"No Aimi we can't do this in the morning otherwise we would lose the trail we just found." griped Isamu as he continued to make his way through the dense woods. "We have to find that person who sent out a plea for help." Aimi sighed dejectedly as she knew there was no way to make the stubborn blockhead in front listen to her words of reason. They were walking around a dark and unknown forest with absolutely no clue which way was north or south while trying to look for a friend that was apparently in desperate need of extra help. What Isamu seemed to have forgotten, was that they were at the moment walking around in enemy territory in the dead of night with no idea of how many enemies that they may encounter if the pair were to stumble upon them. It would be so much easier and safer if they waited till morning and had a proper plan of action and got a layout of the land that they had to traverse in order to save their comrade. Unfortunately Isamu felt otherwise and thought it best to take on the bad guys head on and when they least expected it. Aimi was about to voice her opinion once again but was cut off when Isamu spoke up.

"There it is! That's where the signal came from!" the male exclaimed as he ran out of the woods and onto a pathway to get a better look at the enemy's fort. Aimi slowly followed suite as she walked out of the woods and looked up at the huge building that sat before her. A long winding pathway led up to a huge mansion that sat at the top of a hill which was surrounded by foliage that was expertly planted and cared for around its entire perimeter. The female in the duo was awed by it grandiose design and mentally gave her approval. Even if it was the so called enemy's hideout she had to give them her approval for such a wonderfully built base and well manicured landscaping albeit ignoring the fact that it did give off a foreboding aura. Isamu, not one for such aesthetics began to make his way up the hill.

"Isamu wait! You can't go up there!" cried Aimi as she ran over and grabbed his arm to stop the male from going any further.

"Why not? We have to help our comrade in need!" Isamu shot back shrugging off Aimi's hold on his arm.

"You don't understand you baka!! If you would stop for one moment and try to sense why it's not a good idea then you will know!" Aimi retorted hotly. "If you weren't in such a hurry you would have realised that there are more than one demon residing there! In fact there are two very powerful demons in that mansion along with many lower class ones! Besides you can't just barge in there unprepared and expect to come out without any problems you fool!" Aimi smacked the male across the back of his head for his stupidity and his lack of foresight. Thoroughly embarrassed Isamu at his obvious oversight he dropped to the ground in defeat. Aimi was right. There was no way that the two of them would be able to take on that many demons especially in the demons' stronghold. They would have to come up with a better plan of action and attempt a rescue when they had more information on the enemies.

"I'm sorry Aimi. I was just in such a hurry to save our comrade that I overlooked such crucial information and nearly lead us to our death because of my foolhardiness." Isamu's mismatched cobalt blue and emerald green eyes looked up at Aimi in apology. Aimi's anger quickly deflated as her cerulean blue eyes softened and she dropped to Isamu's height to gently pat his unruly midnight black hair.

"It's ok, I know you wanted to go and save that person but there is just no way that we can do so right now without us failing miserably and probably not coming out alive in the end." Isamu nodded in agreement as both he and Aimi raised themselves off the ground.

" Ok, then let's head back and get some information of the demons living in that mansion and come up with a better rescue plan." Isamu announced, heading off in the direction of their home.

"Now that sounds like a plan" giggled Aimi as she followed Isamu back to their temporary home. "Ne what do you want to eat for dinner Isamu?" she asked a few minutes later. After that long trek in the woods which took roughly two hours Aimi was officially famished.

"What you hungry after such a short walk? Besides it's too late to eat anything and you will get even fatter Ai-chan" Isamu taunted, a mocking grin adorning his face as he then took off in the direction of their new home knowing that he had just incurred his friends wrath . Face flushed in anger Aimi ran after her long time friend with every intention to give him a severe beating.

"You're so gonna pay for that you jerk! How dare you call me fat you limp dog!" screeched Aimi as she gave chase.

"Better that being a haggy old fowl!" Isamu shot back, laughter trailing all the way behind him as Aimi was now seeing red. Furious at being called such a horrible name Aimi chased Isamu with renewed vigour and she knew that when she caught up to the boy, she had every intention of making the rest of their stay here a hell on earth for him.

******************************************************************************

(a/n): Ok that's it for chapter 3!!! Sorry I took so long but school caught up with me. Finally some Vivi and Hana time but unfortunately it was cut short by Hana's revealed form. Yes, so now we know what exactly Hana is but how are they going to deal with this new development? Introduced two new characters and in case you're wondering Aimi means _(ai)_ "love, affection" and _(mi)_ "beautiful" and Isamu means courage, bravery ^_^. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review they are such a great motivation! Get's me off my ass and reminds me to write because there are people waiting to see what happens next. Anyways till next time!

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n) Sorry for the extremely long wait, school and the passing away of my dad really prevented me from writing too much of the story. I actually was going to abandon it as I had no motivation whatsoever to write but then I remembered how much I hated it when authors would abandon their stories so I decided against it as I knew what I wanted to do with the story and where I wanted to go and know how many people check out the story. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to him. Please R&R and enjoy the fourth instalment of my little fanfic. I made it a little longer since you guys had such a long wait.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I own nothing so please don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hana burrowed deeper into the warmth that was currently surrounding her and murmured a sigh of content as the biting chill left her body. Whatever it was that giving off such a comforting heat the petite girl had no intention of letting it go at this point in time. Worming and wiggling her way more into it she became quite alarmed when said heat appeared to be breathing and was actually very solid. Brown eyes flew open in panic only to come face to face with what appeared to be an abdomen. Hana craned her neck to see whose abdomen it belonged to and was most surprised to see Vivi there sitting upright with his back pressed against the headboard of the bed, head slumped slightly forward to indicate his state of unconsciousness and an arm wrapped tightly around her slight form. Hana now switched her focus to the room itself and was thoroughly confused as to why she found herself in Vivi's room and in his bed no less. Hana was rarely, if ever allowed to be in Vivi's bed far less sleeping with him in said bed. The brown haired girl looked at Vivi's still sleeping form and decided to leave his bed before he had a chance to scold her for being there in the first place. Shifting ever so slightly so as to not wake the sleeping demon Hana carefully began to navigate her way off of the bed but was stopped in her attempt by a strong grip around her mid section. Alarmed by the sudden and unexpected movement Hana spun around quickly, only to come face to face with an extremely annoyed demon. Thoroughly embarrassed that she was caught still in his bed the petit girl began to blurt out excuses.

"Hana is sorry that she snuck into Vivi's bed last night although Hana cannot remember when she did so! Honest!! Hana is sorry so please don't be angry at Hana!" Grabbing a fistful of the bed covers Hana dove under them in an attempt to hide her now flaming red face in shame. She could not for the life of her remember or figure out how she managed to be in Vivi's bed. Vivi watched the spectacle with a rather confused look on his face. Apparently the girl before him could not recall what had transpired last night. Unsure if what he heard her say was correct Vivi decided to test Hana's memory to see what she could remember.

"Do you remember why you are in my room in the first place?" Vivi carefully observed Hana's huddled form shift under the covers as she peered out from under them.

"Hana come out from under the covers." Vivi deadpanned while placing a hand over his face at her silliness. It seemed quite apparent that Hana was back to her normal self and no longer perceived him as a threat by the way she was currently acting. A vigorous shake was felt from the covers and Hana buried herself once more on it depths. Vivi watched the girl wiggle and squirm her way farther into the fluffy bed spread and decided that he had tolerated enough of her childishness for the morning session. Grabbing a fistful of the sheets Vivi forcefully wrenched the covers of off Hana. Taken aback at the sudden lack of protection Hana immediately sat up on the bed and then bolted for the door, tousled hair flying madly behind her small frame. Seeing her vain attempt at escaping, Vivi scrambled off the bed and gave chase. Just as the brown haired girl was about to open the door to her freedom she was swept off her feet and dropped unceremoniously onto the bed. Vivi glared stonily at the girl before him who gave a sheepish smile. Sighing and then running a hand through his sleek black hair Vivi asked his question again.

"Hana do you remember why you were in my bed in the first place?" Realising that she could not escape and that it was better to do as Vivi told her, Hana placed a delicate finger to her face and tried to recall what had lead to her being in Vivi's room, but it was all in vain. All that she could remember was having dinner last night and then nothing after that. She was positive that there had to be more to remember yet the harder she tried to recall the greater her head began to hurt.

"Hana can't remember why she was in Vivi's room. All Hana can remember is having dinner with Vivi and Felten." She finally answered. Intrigued by her reply Vivi pressed on further.

"So you can't remember what happened after? Not even the tiniest bit?" Looking at Vivi's concerned face Hana tried once again to recall what had transpired but all that she got for her effort was an increasing headache. Whimpering slightly at the pain she looked up at Vivi and slowly shook her head. The black haired demon was shocked to learn that Hana could not remember what had happened but was nonetheless pleased by their small bit of fortune for it meant that it would give them sufficient time to find out more about Hana's true form as well as allow them to monitor her until her next "episode". A heavy silence permeated the air as Vivi moved to the window where he sat at the desk in contemplation. Hana's gaze followed his movement across the room as they both now sat in complete silence for five minutes before it was broken by her.

"Why is Vivi so concerned about what happened last night?" Hana asked with a tilt of the head as curiosity finally got the best of her. She really had no clue as to why she was in Vivi's bed, although she wasn't complaining. She also wanted to know why the black haired demon was so concerned about what happened last night so in a sense she would be killing two birds with one stone. Surprised by the sudden question Vivi turned his contemplative gaze to Hana, unsure of how exactly to answer such a question. He knew that he could not tell the girl before him what had actually led to her finding herself in his room which left him only one option…lie.

"While you were walking up the stairs after dinner you tripped and fell. You bumped your head on the banister when you tired to regain your balance and Felten and I heard your cry but when we came to see what had happened you were already passed out on the stairwell. I took you to my room to examine you and ensure that nothing was seriously damaged or would be problematic later." Vivi lied. Chocolate brown eyes went wide in shock at the revelation. 'So that explains the memory loss and how Hana ended up in Vivi's bed.' Hana thought, nodding her head in acceptance. It all made sense the more she pondered on it. The only demon in the room watched the girl before him dwell in the answer, graced him with a smile and shifted from the bed to move towards the door.

"Ok well Hana is going to get ready for school then since Hana still has time and would end up in trouble again from Arakawa-sensei if I reach late." Hana said over her shoulder as she ran out the room to prepare for school, leaving Vivi there in bewilderment. He knew that she would have accepted the lie very readily but he did not think that she would have brushed off the whole explanation so easily, especially since she had "bumped" her head and might have suffered a concussion. He preferably wanted to keep her home to keep an eye on her and see what other developments might occur but he also knew that he needed to head to the demon world and do some research on the issue at hand while she was still somewhat oblivious to her own impending transformation. Keeping her looked up forever in the mansion was not a feasible idea as she already had contact with the outside world and her sudden disappearance would cause a lot of trouble. He was also aware of the fact that it was not a good idea to keep her constantly around as it was because she was surrounded by demons that led to her temporary transformation. That only left him with the option of letting her go off to school as normal and let everything run its course as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Sighing in frustration Vivi flopped onto his bed face first with eyes closed in frustration at what he now had to handle. He now had to make sure that the rest of the demon society did not find out about this little development especially the old geezer, who knew what kind of schemes he would concoct as a result. Mulling over all the different measures that he now had to handle to ensure her, safety black eyes flew open as he could not believe that he let Hana walk alone in the mansion now that everyone knew that she was an angel. The other demons residing in his home might have been tolerant of Hana, maybe even loving the petite girl but that did not mean that they were indifferent to angels like he, Felten and Toni were. In fact many hated them and would kill them in the blink of an eye if given the chance. If it was one thing that gave one rank very fast in the demon world it was to kill an angel and bring its body as proof. That kill alone could easily give one the rank of a Count or an Earl and the more you could bring in the higher your rank would rise. Although not many killed angels nowadays as they were not only very hard to kill but also because there was a temporary cease fire between the two entities, didn't mean that one wouldn't try if given the opportunity to do so especially if it was so graciously handed to them on a silver platter. Vivi flew off his bed and down the hall in search of Hana. Opening yet another Hana-less room the Duke ranked demon began to enter a state of near panic. Rushing down the stairs three at a time his pace came to a screeching halt as he found Hana sitting at the table between Felten and Eleanor happily chatting away while eating breakfast. Three sets of eyes turned at the dishevelled demon, one pair confused beyond compare and two others filled with complete understanding. A moment of silence passed over everyone as Vivi's eyes flickered over to Eleanor in confirmation on whether or not she had been told. The female demon understanding what Vivi was trying to get across nodded her head in affirmation before she turned her attention back to the little girl beside her. Hana was still confused as to why Vivi was out of breath but it seemed that Felten and Eleanor were not in the same boat that she was currently floating alone in.

"Ne, Vivi why were you running? Were you playing a game? Ohhhhh Hana wants to play to!!" chirped Hana gleefully as she stood to get up.

"Hana did you forget that you have to go to school in the next ten minutes?" Eleanor asked her watchful gaze quickly scanning the room for anything suspicious. Hana instantly gave her best puppy dog eyes expression but unfortunately for her they had no effect on Eleanor. Chuckling softly Eleanor got up and took Hana's hand in hers pulling the smaller girl upwards into a standing position.

"I'll be taking you to school today ok? How does that sound?" Eleanor smiled.

"Really? You'll take Hana to school today? Vivi, can Eleanor take Hana to school today?" Hana pleaded as she spun around to see if Vivi was alright with the decision. Vivi nodded in consent and soon enough the two girls darted off in the direction of the door, Hana's bag slung over her shoulder and Eleanor's umbrella in hand. A quick goodbye was thrown at the two remaining demons left in the room. Hana resumed merrily chatting away with Eleanor before a resounding click was heard signalling the pair's sudden departure. Blinking in astonishment at the quick dismissal Vivi turned his attention to a rather silent Felten. The blonde haired demon was sitting at the table in complete and unnerving silence.

"Why are you so silent Felten?" Vivi queried his gaze somewhere between curious and somewhat concerned for his what he could say was his friend. Felten looked at Vivi before he keeled over onto the table practically blue in the face. Stunned by the unexpected movement Vivi began to move towards Felten. Slowly the blue eyed demon sat up again, while regaining some of his composure he found that he was finally able to answer Vivi's question.

"Someone had put some kind of potion into Hana's breakfast this morning apparently it doesn't do much to a demon besides just temporarily stopping one's breathing but it could have been fatal to an angel or at least one in transition." He finally managed to say. "I was stunned that you allowed her to roam the halls unattended but she seemed fine when I sent Eleanor to check on her while she was bathing." He finished. Vivi glared at the blonde demon for hitting the nail dead on the head for his minor lapse in proper judgement but brushed aside his wounded pride in order to find out more about what happened in his absence.

"So Eleanor knows about everything that what went on last night then I assume?" Quirking an eyebrow Vivi took a seat at the head of the table and reached for a piece of toast.

"Yeah I told her everything. It didn't make much sense hiding it from her as she truly adores Hana and she would never hurt a hair on the girl's head." Felten simply stated while he took a sip of his tea.

"That explains the look I got from her and why Hana was sitting between the two of you." Vivi concluded as he finished buttering his toast.

"Yes when you arrived I had already filled Eleanor on what happened and we felt it was best that Hana sat between us since it would be harder to get to her that way as she would be guarded on both sides. But what do you propose we should do now that an attempt has been made on Hana's life?" Worried blue eyes looked at Vivi's closed ones.

"Actually I was thinking of going to the demon world to look for any information I can find on angels, but with the failed attempt on Hana's life I believe it would be in her best interest if she was to leave the mansion in my absence." Vivi reclined in his seat and waited for the question he knew would come.

"So where exactly do you plan to send her? You don't plan to send her to stay with Eleanor. You and I both know that she lives in the demon world and only comes to visit when she pleases."

"No, sending her to live with Eleanor would be too obvious." Vivi stated. "In fact I plan to send her to stay with Ayame."

"The woman who you used to feed off of? Are you mad? She can't protect Hana and what makes you think that she would want to look after a child that made you stop being involved with her?" Felten asked taken aback.

"Ayame is completely fine with Hana, of this I am most certainly sure of. She has long ago gotten over her resentment towards Hana and the two actually get along quite well now. As for not being able to protect her, I plan to ask Eleanor to also stay with her. Toni will remain here and ensure that the mansion is kept in order as well as try to weed out those who might try to assassinate Hana while you and I head to the demon world to do some research." Amazed at the quickly thought up plan Felten had nothing else much to say. Not many of the demons in the mansion knew where Ayame lived or would even think of looking for the girl there as many still thought that the two still disliked each other. Also the fact the Eleanor would be staying at the house also reassured him that Hana would at least have some sort of protection while they were gone.

"So when do you plan to leave for the demon world?" Felten asked although in the back of his mind he knew the answer already. Looking at the demon across the table Vivi replied to the obvious question.

"We leave right now, the sooner we get answers the better. I have already asked Toni to make the necessary arrangements all that's left now is to leave" With that answer Vivi stood up and walked towards the open window. Large leathery black wing emerged from his back as he waited for Felten to follow him. Getting up from his seat and walking across the room to where Vivi waited Felten paused mid-step.

"Does Hana know that you're leaving for an indefinite time?" Felten asked.

"No she does not." Vivi replied "I have informed Toni to tell her when she gets back from school about my leave and where she would be staying for the time being. He will handle such affairs when the time comes."

"You do know that she would be most upset that you didn't tell her you were leaving right?" the blonde teased.

"I am aware of that fact but it is better this way as she would have insisted on coming along and that would be like dangling a rabbit in front of a pack of hungry wolves if she were to have another episode." Vivi countered. He then spread his wings and took off into the sky with amazing speed signalling the end of the conversation. He was then joined by a disgruntled Felten who finally managed to catch up to him.

"You could have told me you were taking off then you know." grumbled the blonde glancing at his friend through the corner of his eyes.

"You were too busy prattling on that it made no sense to announce it so I just showed you instead." Vivi answered easily, all the while smirking at his travelling companion. Frowning at the remark Felten kept his silence as the two continued their journey to the demon world in comfortable silence.

* * *

Hana sat at her desk in school humming a tuneless song while she waited for her sensei to arrive. She was in high spirits after being able to spend some time with Eleanor whom she hadn't seen a long while, two weeks to be exact. It seemed that the older female had some family business to take care of back home and by family she meant she had to deal with Klaus who had somehow managed to get himself into some sort of trouble again. Hana had asked what exactly it was that Klaus had done but only received a dark look from Eleanor and the subject was dropped as suddenly as it was picked up. Hana was shaken out of her thoughts when Arakawa-sensei opened the door and asked that everyone settled down as he had an announcement to make.

"Minna-san please be quiet! I have an important announcement to make. From today onwards we will be having to new students. Please welcome Sakimoto Aimi-san and Nakamura Isamu-san." The teacher then motioned for the first student to come inside the classroom. Hana along with the class watched in anticipation as the new student walked through the door. The first to come through was a girl of average height, creamy white complexion, with mid-length light brown wavy hair and with every step that she took her hair would bounce with slightest motion. Her cerulean blue gaze scanned the entirety of the room as she took in everyone's faces before a warm smile graced her demure features.

"Hello I'm Sakimoto Aimi it's nice to meet you all" she said courteously as she bowed her head then raised it as she waited for the next student to be introduced as well.

"Alright next is Nakamura Isamu-san" Arakawa-sensei said and with that cue Isamu strode through the door as well. The second student that entered the classroom had an aloof air to him as he marched to the front of the class to take his place next to Aimi. His unruly short black hair stood up at odd angles which just emphasized his failed attempt at combing it and his sun-kissed skin showed that he was one that loved to be outdoors but what really got the class' attention was his strange pair of mismatched eyes. Both were rich in colour and both seemed to be bottomless, almost as of you could drown in its depths. One of his eyes was a shocking cobalt blue while the other was a dazzling emerald green. Many whispers were heard from the class as they looked on in awe at such a stunning pair of eyes and he was an instant hit the girls of the class. Giggles could be heard amongst the buzz as both boys and girls commented on the new students. Scanning the room like Aimi before him, Isamu's eyes landed on Hana's. Slightly surprised by the intense look Hana shifted nervously in her seat. She felt as if he was staring right through her almost as if she was being examined. The two continued to stare at each other for a brief moment until a small smile found its way onto his face and his eyes became slightly softer. Shocked by the unexpected warmth in the smile Hana returned it. Isamu shifted his gaze from the petite girl and decided that it was time he introduced himself.

"My name is Nakamura Isamu and it's nice to meet you all." He said evenly as he also bowed then turned his attention to the teacher at the front of the class so that he and Aimi could be assigned their seats.

"Ok Aimi-san please take the empty seat behind Momo-san and Isamu-san you may have the seat behind Hana-san." The two new students took their respective seats and began to take out their books for the class and both Hana and Momo took this as their cue to quickly personally introduce themselves before the lesson began.

"Hi Hana's name is Akuma Hana and this is my friend Tanizaki Momo" Hana greeted politely. Upon hearing the name Isamu and Aimi shared a look before Aimi spoke up.

"It's nice to meet you Akuma-san, Tanizaki-san" Aimi said pleasantly.

"Oh just Hana is fine, you don't need to call Hana so formally." Hana replied bashfully a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah you can just call me Tanizaki no need to add the san after it. Just don't call me Momo, I'm not particularly fond of it." Momo added.

"Well then Hana-chan, Tanizaki-kun you may call me and Isamu by our first names as well" Aimi looked at Isamu who nodded in agreement.

"I don't mind it if you called me by my first name." Isamu added breaking his small moment of silence.

"Ok then Aimi-chan, Isamu-kun would you like to join us for lunch? Hana can also show you around the school after we had lunch if you want." Hana offered looking at her two new friends.

"We would really like that Hana-chan. Thank you so much for offering!" Aimi beamed brilliantly at the Hana. Pleased to know that she and Aimi were becoming such fast friends Hana couldn't wait till lunch so that she would be able to get to know her and Isamu better. They seemed to be really nice people and for some strange reason she felt very much at ease around them.

"Hana-san, Momo-san I know you are very excited to have new students to talk to but please leave that till lunch time. We are in the middle of a lesson and you are disturbing your classmates so please turn front and pay attention to what is being taught!" Arakawa-sensei reprimanded. He then pushed up his glasses and resumed teaching the class. Mouthing a will talk after class is done to Aimi, Hana spun around in her seat and began to pay attention to the subject that was being taught.

* * *

Finally the bell rang indicating the beginning of the lunch break. Hana excitedly reached for her bento box and then quickly turned around to Aimi and Isamu brown hair whipping around her face.

"You guys ready?" she asked practically bouncing in her seat. Laughing at her enthusiasm Aimi grabbed her bento and showed that she was all set to go. Isamu also picked up his lunch and waited for them to move to whatever spot they would be heading out to. Momo looked on in amusement then shook his head at her eagerness and told her to go on ahead without him as he had to rush down an assignment due for this afternoon. The trio watched Momo turn and leave the classroom before they made their move.

"Where are we going to have lunch then Hana-chan?" Isamu asked

"Ano…How about the big sakura tree that is on the side of the school on the small hill. It has such a lovely view of the school grounds and I can show you where some of the things are from there." Hana answered, moving towards the classroom door.

"That sounds like a really nice spot Hana-chan!" Aimi squealed in delight while she trailed behind Hana. Isamu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at Aimi's predictable reaction to anything that has to do with land layout as he too also followed suit.

* * *

Shaded from the hot midday sun by the large sakura tree the trio sat in comfortable silence, bento boxes empty and gentle breezes blowing past them. After Hana had shown them where everything was from a bird eye viewpoint they decided to lounge around for a bit and bask in the lazy atmosphere. Heavy eye lids were about to close until Aimi decided to speak up.

"Ne, Hana-chan where do you live?" Aimi turned her head to look at Hana while Isamu cracked a previously closed eye open.

"Hana lives in a big mansion at the top of the highest hill" At this both Aimi and Isamu slowly sat up and shared a look.

"So what's your family like then? Got any brothers or sisters?" Isamu queried.

"No, Hana lives with Vivi and Toni although Felten and Eleanor drop in from time to time." Now she really had their attention.

"So what are Vivi and Toni to you then?" Aimi pushed further in hopes of finding out if Hana really was the person they were looking for.

"Toni is the servant who works for Vivi and Vivi is the one who found Hana" she divulged.

"The one who found you? What do you mean by that?" Isamu questioned. The more they asked about where the girl sitting with them lived, the more they suspected that she was the angel who had called out to them in desperation.

"Oh, well when Hana was just a baby, Hana was apparently placed on Vivi's doorstep. Vivi didn't know who left Hana there and he decided to take Hana in and raise her." Hana replied simply and honestly. Shocked at how she was left on a demon's doorstep and lived and also at how easily she was accepted by this high level demon had the two undercover angels in slight awe.

"Didn't you ever wonder where you came from or who your real parents were? Or even why you were abandoned?" Aimi pressed on. She and Isamu had to get to the bottom of this growing conundrum.

"Hana had wondered about it in the past, but Hana has Vivi so Hana doesn't really think about it much anymore" Hana smiled. Now they needed to clarify and ensure that this was the person they were looking for even if she did give off the aura of an angel. Her story not only confirmed that she was the one who lived with the demons on the hill and who called out to them but it also coincided with the disappearance of a new born angel that occurred almost sixteen years ago in a nearby area. It wasn't unlikely that Hana was the missing angel as not many kidnappings occurred at this time of temporary cease fire. Isamu was about to ask another question but was cut short when the bell rang for signalling the end of lunch. As the trio began to clear up their things, Isamu decided it was his last chance to ask another question before school would be over. Opening his mouth to ask the question he was once again interrupted this time by Momo's shouting voice. Sighing in defeat at being shot down a second time he decided to give up. The small group of three turn to greet the panting boy who obviously had something important to say.

"Ha…Ha…Hana…you need to go to the office. They mentioned something about you staying with Ayame instead?" Momo managed to finish as he finally stood upright to look her in the face. Completely confused as to why she would be going to Ayame's house instead of going home Hana grabbed her stuff, said a quick goodbye then followed Momo to the school's office leaving Isamu and Aimi standing there by themselves. The pair picked up the last of their stuff and headed off in the direction of their class discussing the newly discovered information.

"It seems that Hana is the one that we're looking for Ai-chan" Isamu said looking over at Aimi.

"Yeah I believe that she really is the one that sent out that plea for help last night but who would have guessed that we would come across her so soon." The brunette replied while tucking a stray look of hair behind her ear.

"I know! I figured that by coming here we might have gotten a lot of information about that place since kids would quicker give away information to us than adults."

"Not to mention the fact that two teens walking around when they are supposed to be in school during the day would have drawn unwanted attention." Aimi added.

"Yeah but I mean even though that was our reason for enrolling in the school, we still would never have guessed that our search for the other angel would have been so quick or easy." He countered, "So what do you think we should do next? I mean as you said we can't exactly barge in on a whole mansion packed with demons. That's just asking for a death sentence."

"Hmmmm, well if you recall the message that she got from the boy called Tanizaki she is not supposed going home today and we can try to exploit that for the time being." the female angel concluded.

"Exploit? What do you mean?" Isamu asked a bit confused.

"Well since we can assume she won't be under the watch of the demons for the time being we can take this opportunity to get close to her while we slowly show her the truth about what she really is." Aimi finished.

"So what you are trying to say is that while she is not under the care of the demon we can take this time to gain her trust and show her what her powers are as we guide her away from the demons and as a result make her lose her confidence in them." Isamu restated.

"Exactly. Angels and demons are just not meant to get along peacefully and even more so if they are under the same roof. Though I am not really all that surprised that the demons never picked up on the fact that they were harbouring an angel." Aimi stopped in her tracks as a powerful gust of wind picked up and blew her hair in her face. Ignoring the small ranting session about the disadvantages of long hair and badly timed breezes Isamu posed his question.

"What do you mean you weren't surprised? The poor girl could have been discovered so easily! It was a stroke of good luck that she wasn't found out." Isamu also paused his walking as he waited for Aimi to tame her now windblown hair.

"Don't tell me you forgot the reason why demons can't sense new born angels that are taken out of heaven?" Aimi deadpanned while she tugged at her wavy hair in another vain attempt at taming it. The absence of a reply meant only one thing and that was that the boy standing next to her had forgotten what had been taught from a young age. Aimi sighed in frustration not only at the fact that she now had to go through a long winded explanation but also at her gradually growing mass of tangles.

"As you should know if new born angels are removed from heaven their powers go into remission and their aura resembles that of a human so as to protect itself from demons who lust after their blood. It's almost like a defence mechanism that occurs when they are put in danger as it allows them to hide themselves among humans until their powers begin to re-emerge around the age of sixteen when they are better able to protect themselves. This was an ability that was developed during a period of great turmoil where the number of new born disappearances was high, as demons wished to use the babes' blood to increase their own malicious ones." Aimi ended while she detangled her hair with her hands.

"Then that would explain why most demons would not be able to detect the faint trace of an angel aura on her but why couldn't the high level demons figure it out?" Isamu was still puzzled over that small part of the mystery. Aimi herself couldn't quite answer that question as she knew that as time went on the concealment of the angel aura would have weakened thus increasing her chances of being found out.

"Maybe the demons that she lived with were just ignorant of the fact that they were nurturing an angel or maybe her concealment charm was a particularly strong one that enabled her to hide her aura far longer and much better than we previously thought. All I know is that I am grateful that she managed to survive that long in such a place without being killed." Aimi pulled out a hair tie to contain the beast atop her head but was foiled in her attempt as another strong gust blew her wavy hair in an almost mocking manner. Furious at her rotten luck Aimi shook her fist angrily at the breeze while uttering profanities unbefitting of an angel. Isamu snickered at the irate girl as he then plucked the hair tie off of her wrist and proceeded to tie up her hair as he continued the conversation.

"I'm also grateful that she managed to live so many years under the noses of so many demons but it still astounds me that they never noticed but then again as they say never look a gift horse in the mouth. This just means that we are able to add another angel to our ranks is all." Isamu removed his hand from Aimi's hair as he completed putting it into a bun. Satisfied that she no longer had to combat with the wind over the domestication of her hair Aimi smiled in thanks at the mismatched eyed boy.

"Very true, whatever the reason for her surviving till now no longer matters as she would soon be removed from said dangers in time" The pair resumed their march towards the classroom for their last period of classes as an unsaid plan was agreed upon and about to be put into action. They were going to separate Hana from the demons that kept her away from her kind while exterminating any that got in their way of doing so. No matter what, they were going to return to their society with another angel in tow come hell or high water. That was their mission assigned to them by St. Peter and they were not going to go back empty handed.

* * *

Ok and I'm done!! Chapter 4 was my longest chapter yet and I hope you guys like it. I also have exams this week and was hard pressed to churn this out before exams began. No more Vivi and Hana interaction for a while but he shall return!! I tried not to end it too much on a cliff hanger but I'm not sure if I did end up doing so…^_^' Anyways please review and let me know what you think. It helps me know if I'm writing utter crap, if I have potential or if I'm writing something worthwhile. Till the next chapter be happy and tell those close to you love them as you may never know when they won't be there anymore.

Ja ne!!


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n): I am soo sorry for the long wait! A lot of things have been going on right now which prevented me from writing much of the story but fear not I do have a plan in mind and I know where I want to go with it. I am not going to abandon it though it may take me a while to update for now, but whatever…anyways enough of my babbling.

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even a Hana to Akuma plushy…T.T *sob* so don't sue my backside please.

* * *

Chapter 5

"This is getting us nowhere and we have been searching for hours!! Books upon books of information on the ranks of angels, the wars between angels and demons, even one on the ratio of female angels to male angels which I find to be absolutely strange that we have such a thing. But really, not one bloody book about angel growth and development or on a positive interaction between us and them!" griped the blonde as he slumped against the pile of thick and dust covered books with a look of absolute defeat. Vivi turned his tired gaze to his research companion and couldn't help but agree. They were currently in the demon realm's biggest library which held information on anything that you could possibly imagine from the most mundane things to the most interesting and unusual. Closing yet another worthless book of information the black haired demon slouched against his chair in defeat and closed his wary eyes. It seemed to be a fruitless pursuit. Everywhere they looked they seemed to come to a dead-end. Not even the restricted area where only demons of the upper class were able to obtain access to, had any helpful information.

"Where? Where else could there be information on angel and demon relationships that ended well?" Vivi grumbled aloud.

"Looking for information of angels and demons getting along, are we now Vivi? Who would've thought? I thought you would have been looking up stuff on humans." drifted a smug yet playful voice from behind said demon. Stiffening immediately at the sound of the voice and feeling the twitch in his eyebrow return with a vengeance anytime that demon decided to make his appearance, Vivi kept his back to the voice in a futile hope that it would go away if he ignored it. Realising that he was being ignored the voice decided that he could play with the duke ranked demon a little more.

"Now now is that any way to treat someone who may have information on what you're looking for?" with eyes wide open Vivi looked across at Felten's who had raised his head at the sound of the voice and who now the same expression that he did. The two demons shared a knowing look. If they were to acknowledge the demon behind them, they could probably get the much needed information that they had been tirelessly looking for. On the other hand, by letting this demon know that they were indeed researching angels may lead to him finding out their reason why. Felten and Vivi continued to stare at one another for several more seconds until they both nodded and agreed to take the chance by letting the voice know.

"So what do you know old geezer." drawled Vivi turning to acknowledge the demon king, a look of annoyance etched deeply into his face.

"It depends on what you want to know my dear Vivi." Lucifer said coyly. "I can have the world of information on things that you may want to know and yet I may know things that you may deem irrelevant to what you are researching. The amount of knowledge and wealth of information stored in this library is meagre to the vast amount that I have obtained as my years as demons king. As you know very well Vivi there is very little that I don't know of in this world. So what is it that you wish to know? I am in a magnanimous mood at this moment and will not give you too much grief today." Still wary of the demon king in front of him but really have no other option with regards to finding out more about angels, Vivi posed his question.

"What do you know about angel development?" Lucifer turned his gaze to the piles of books stacked on the table before Vivi and Felten while deciding on what amount of information to give them.

"Is that what that pile of books is about? Tsk, tsk tsk, Vivi that just won't do." Lucifer reprimanded. "You should have figured out that that sort of information won't be open to even demons of high standing. As much as I detest the little bastards if the whole of demon society knew of angel development there would be total anarchy."

"What do you mean old geezer? Why would it be total anarchy?" asked Vivi showing genuine interest in what the demon lord had to say.

"What I mean is that angels don't develop the same way as demons do. Their powers take a little longer to grow and fully become mature and during that time period they are extremely vulnerable to attacks which serve them right, the self-righteous bastards." said Lucifer spitting out the last part as if it left a bad after taste in his mouth. This did not go unnoticed by the pair of demons who sat there absorbing the information.

"Anyway, as probably were not aware of the reason behind the attacks was because angels' blood gives demon powers a great boost. Not so much the adults but the infants, as they have yet to tap into their powers. Hence, the reason why they developed a system where they were able to hide their auras from demons. This method came into existence when a lot of their children were being kidnapped for their blood and demons all over the demon realm were hunting them and getting serious power boosts and as such were vying for the higher positions in the society." Lucifer concluded.

"So in short angels don't develop their powers until they reach a certain age and because demons were hunting them down for their blood they had to come up with a way to hide this problem until the young ones were ready." Felten confirmed.

"You pretty much have the gist of it" the demon king replied with a nod of his head. "You can be the judge if what I told you was of any help to your research. Anyway, I have spent enough time dawdling and must now take my leave before Gilbert finds me and makes me do some tedious paper work or something."

"What about an angel and demon actually being able to live with one another in peace? Has that ever happened? What about if they fell in love?" Vivi asked to the demon king's retreating back halting him in his place. The temperature in the library began to drop as an overwhelming aura started to rise. Several of the lower caste demons made a hasty exit as the stifling aura of their lord was slamming into theirs' and thus making it hard for them to breathe or function. Surprised by such a negative reaction from the king who was moments ago in a good mood the black haired demon waited for a reply that may never come.

"Angels and demons can NEVER co-exist peacefully, this has been so since the beginning of time and it will remain so till the end. The two have been at odds with each other and will continue to do so. It has never been anything else but that." Lucifer said viciously.

"Was there ever such an occasion?" Vivi questioned. Whirling around in utter disgust Lucifer spat out his answer.

"There was one such occasion but it did not end well for either side." He left the sentence hanging in the air looking at the two demons listen to him with rapt attention before he continued. "The demon was beaten and tortured to within an inch of his life and then exiled but this was not before he was forced to watch the torturing of his little angel lover as she begged for death that was slow to come." Lucifer smirked evilly and yet gleefully as though it was some fond memory. Felten watched the leader of the realm with abject horror at what he had done to the two lovers while Vivi kept his face as neutral as he could as they continued to listen to what Lucifer had to say.

"Even though it is hard for humans and demons to really love each other let alone live happily, the relationship between an angel and demon is far worse and impossible to have, in that there can never be love between the two entities. Although demons loving humans isn't looked favourable upon it can still be tolerated and even accepted unlike that of demons and angels." Lucifer finished.

"What ever happened to the demon that was exiled? Where might one be able to find him?" probed Vivi.

"That waste of a demon? Why would one even want to bother coming into contact with someone with such a miserable existence such as him" Lucifer snorted in disgust "Whatever is your reason I care not at the moment but you may be able to locate him on the outskirts of the demon realm in the desert areas found to the south of the capital though personally it is not worth the trouble." Spinning around once again Lucifer resumed his march back to his mansion but stopped in mid-step.

"Vivi…whatever is your reason for wanting to know about this topic I will not ask you as of yet but do know this, I am willing to tolerate you and your little plaything Hana but if you dare to follow the same path as that demon I mentioned I will not hesitate to punish you in the harshest of methods and exterminate the angel that you are with." And with that the demon king vanished into thin air, leaving the threat hanging like a death sentence. Felten let out a breath that he had not been aware that he was holding in till now and looked across at Vivi. The duke ranked demon sat there in complete shock, eyes unblinking as he continued to stare at the place Lucifer had occupied not too long ago. Groaning in disdain Vivi let his head hit the table with a resounding thump as he tried to absorb everything that had just transpired. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated than he had initially imagined and although he was grateful for the insight it just brought with it a lot more problems. Felten observed his friends behaviour and felt his heart go out to the demon and the horrible situation that he was now placed in.

Vivi ran through all the possibilities that he could think of but all in the end were rejected. The only option left was to actually find this scorned demon and get the story about what had occurred and if there is any way that he could prevent the same outcome from happening. With a determined look on his face Vivi got up from his position on the chair and walking towards the exit he motioned for Felten to do the same. Understanding that they would be going to find this outcast Felten followed Vivi towards their new destination, to the dusty and barren wastelands of the south.

* * *

After school had finished Hana found herself walking to Ayame's house with Momo, Isamu and Aimi in tow. Unlike her companions who were all idly chatting away about random topics she was deep in thought.

'Why did she have to go over to Ayame's house?' she wondered. It wasn't that she didn't like Ayame it was just that fact that it was very much out of the blue. When she had arrived at the principal's office she was told that she would be staying with Ayame until further notice and that all of her stuff had already been moved so there was no need for her to return home to collect anything. When she tried to ask about it she was quickly dismissed and was rushed back to her class. She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by a violent tug to the right. Blinking owlishly Hana looked to see a pair of hands tightly clasped around her wrist. Following the limbs upward she came face to face with Isamu who was still holding onto her rather tightly. Noticing that he was still held her wrist Isamu quickly removed his hands while looking away sheepishly. Hana watched him confused by his weird display and was about to voice her concern when she was cut off.

"You were gonna walk into a pole" the mismatched eyed boy mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. "What were you thinking about that would nearly make you walk into it anyway?" he asked.

"Eh? Ano…Hana was just thinking about why I would be staying at Ayame-san's place instead of going home. Hana wasn't really given a reason earlier." Momo who had been watching what was going on also found it strange that Hana would be staying at Ayame's without any prior notice but didn't really voice his concern as it wasn't his place to say.

"Maybe they're doing some renovations at the mansion or something" he suggested "I mean I doubt Vivi would send you to stay with Ayame-san if there wasn't a good reason and besides you can ask her when you arrive at her house." Momo said trying to reassure the brown haired girl.

"Hmm…maybe you're right Momo. Vivi wouldn't send Hana away unless he had a good reason to and Hana trusts Vivi so I won't worry about it anymore" she beamed as her demeanour immediately brightened. Now that the issue bothering Hana had been resolved for the time being the small group resumed their trek through the streets in idle chatter. Within minutes they reached Momo's house and the black haired human waved goodbye and entered the front of his family's flower shop. Shouts of 'you're late and you have a lot of deliveries to make' were heard from outside the stores' doors and the group of adolescents cringed as they began to feel sorry for the boy who had just left their company. Walking away from the now diminishing screams and yells Isamu shared a look with Aimi before speaking up.

"Ne, Hana-chan do you have a set time to reach to Ayame-san's place or no?" Hana looked over at the only remaining boy in the group as she placed a finger to her face and closed her eyes in deep thought.

"Hmmm…Hana should go to Ayame-san's place right away but Hana guesses that Ayame-san won't mind if I stay out a little longer." She chirped.

"Great!"chimed Aimi "Let's go to the bridge where there have these beautiful flowers that I saw on my way to school!" Isamu groaned and rolled his eyes as he was once again subjected to Aimi's love of landscaping. He knew better than to object to this as he would receive a well placed kick to his already abused shins if he said otherwise. The young female angel then grabbed Hana's hand and pulled her in the direction of said bridge, laughter and giggles trailing behind the pair as they briskly walked to the place with a more reserved person in tow. Isamu observed the twosome laugh at random and silly things and thought that the mission of bringing back Hana with them might be easier than he had anticipated. He knew that they needed to separate Hana from the demons and gain her trust but it seemed like Hana already trusted them without any reservations. Also it was by pure luck that the demons that she normally lived with were not around to interfere with their plans. It was almost like lady luck was smiling down upon them and they were not going to waste this opportunity by allowing her to interact more than she needed to with the demons. Caught up in his thoughts Isamu didn't realise they had reached their destination until peels of high pitched laughter could be heard as both girls darted every which way collecting flowers to make into wreaths and other assortments. Snorting at their silly little display the golden skinned angel moved towards a large tree trunk and leaned against it. Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments he was soon bombarded by the two girls as they placed a crown of flowers upon his head. He frowned at their giggling faces and shook his head to rid himself of the colourful mass that currently resided there. Stifling their chuckles Hana and Aimi took up seats on either side of Isamu and relaxed against the enormous trunk. A peaceful silence swept over the small group as they just sat there enjoying each other's companionship though it was soon broken by Aimi.

"It's so peaceful here. I feel like I could sit here forever and watch the world go by"

"Mhmm…" Hana agreed. "Hana has tried to make Vivi come here on many occasions but Vivi always complains about the sun and other things so Hana would normally come and sit here alone from time to time."

"What is this Vivi to you? You seem to speak so fondly of him?" Hana turned her gaze to the new voice in the conversation. Brown eyes met with a mismatched pair before she turned her head forward again to look at the clouds.

"Well as Hana said before Vivi was the one who found and raised me. Hana loves Vivi and always will." Hana simply stated.

"So what would you do if certain circumstances didn't allow you to be together anymore?" he continued.

"Hana knows that no matter what Vivi and Hana would always be together."

"But what if it can't be helped and you are forever separated? What would you do then?" this time the question came from Aimi.

"Hana would fight against it. Hana would never leave Vivi's side." She reiterated. Isamu sighed in defeat. It seemed that even if this 'Vivi' was not around her at this point in time it would still be very difficult to make Hana leave them behind as she appeared to be very much attached to the demon but they were not going to give up. They were going to be bringing home an angel and that was what they were going to do by any means necessary. Isamu's next question died in his throat as Hana suddenly made a noise.

"Oh no!!" Hana exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "I have to go to Ayame-san's house now! Hana didn't realise it was so late!" she panicked. The sun was already dipping behind the horizon and soon it would be dark out. The trio hurriedly gathered up their belongings and made the hasty journey to Hana's temporary place of residence. Waving a quick goodbye Hana raced up the pathway to a worried young woman with long black hair. The pair of angels took notice of this woman frowned. She had been tainted by a demon. The aura she gave off was not something they favoured but could at least tolerate since it seemed to be a while ago that she had had _that_ kind of encounter. Feeling hard glares coming from in front of her property Ayame looked across to see two adolescents no older than Hana giving her such cold and unforgiving stares. There was something off putting about the duo almost, as if they were seeing right through her and judging her for her past transgressions. She shuddered a bit under their gazes and hurriedly guided Hana inside of her house so that she could finally be out of their burning gaze. The door to the house gave a loud click signalling that it was now locked and the occupants were safely inside. Isamu and Aimi walked away from the property not very pleased with who the petit girl was staying with but unable to do anything about it right now.

"You sensed what I sensed from the woman did you not?" drifted Aimi's voice.

"Yeah I did and I don't like it but it's better for her to be here than in that demon's place." Isamu spat as he threw another disgruntled look over his shoulder at the house to witness a curtain quickly being dropped back into place as the occupant inside wanted to ensure that they had finally taken their leave. "I can at least tolerate the woman even if she did do things that she should not have done." He finished.

"Indeed but it matters not. As long as she does not interfere with what we have set out to do she is nothing more than a slight bump in the road." Aimi twirled a lock of her wavy light brown hair between her fingers. "We only need to worry about when Hana would have to go back to her original place of residence. Time is not on our side as we do not know when she would return to that demon's side. So we must move with haste and eventually reveal to Hana what she truly is and where she truly belongs." Aimi let the lock of hair slip from between her fingers as both she and Isamu disappeared into the darkness whilst walking in the direction of their temporary home.

* * *

Once inside the comfort of her home Ayame whirled around on Hana and asked the question that had been bothering her since her encounter with the two strange people.

"Hana…who were those two kids you walked home with today? What happened to Momo and why were you so late in returning?" Hana placed her bag against the chair in the living room and took a seat.

"Isamu and Aimi?" she asked with a tilt of her head?

"Yes those two."

"They're just new students who transferred into my school today. They are really nice!" Hana grabbed a cookie from the pile that was laid out on the table and motioned to ask Ayame if she could have one. Waving a hand in allowance, the brown haired girl hastily crammed the chocolate chip cookie into her mouth savouring the taste and texture. Ayame always made the best cookies and Hana was tempted to devour another one but figured she might be reprimanded for it since she did not have dinner as yet.

"Really they seem to be a bit…odd."

"Odd? How so?" Hana asked now confused. They didn't seem to be odd to her or anyone in her school. They were generally well accepted by everyone in the class and were pleasant to all around them.

"Well not so much odd as more like they seem to be a bit severe. There was just something unnerving about them is all." Now taken aback by Ayame's statement Hana tried to reassure the older woman.

"Aimi is really nice and sweet but Isamu can come off as stand offish at first but he is really a nice guy." Hana defended. Sighing in resignation Ayame sat down in the chair across from the younger girl. Maybe Hana was right and she was just thinking too much into it. They're just kids were they not? And if what Hana said was true then there was nothing to fear from them anyway.

"Well anyway, it's time for dinner so why don't you wash up and meet me in the kitchen when you're done." Ayame told Hana as she stood to go into the kitchen.

"Ok!" came Hana's reply as she darted up the stairs to get ready for dinner with Ayame. The older woman chuckled at the young girl's enthusiasm as she resumed her march towards the kitchen. Even though what Hana had told her did put some of her unease to rest it still didn't help the fact that there was just something about those two kids that just had her on edge. Shrugging it off once again she went about her business setting up for dinner and placing the dishes on the table.

* * *

It took them several weeks to find the place but they had finally located the small tent that stood out amongst the dry and barren desert. The sand coloured cloth flapped wildly in the harsh and stinging winds of the desert. It was a long and arduous task but they had finally succeeded in finding the exiled demon. After following many leads, some useful and some not so much they had managed to stumble upon a wizened lower caste demon who knew of the demon they were looking for and as such pointed them in the direction. Apparently the demon in question traded various items with him for a living but it was only once every four months. The aged demon also did not know his name as many demons that have been cast out of respectable society did not give out their names for fear of being killed for a bounty. It was wiser to just not give out your identity to anyone. Besides it was not like anyone searched for them with good intentions in mind. Taking what the old demon had said into account Vivi and Felten had once again set out to find the demon and now they were at long last right outside his tent. There was no one else left to check and as Lucifer said he lived right on the edge of society to the far south. Walking towards the wind beaten tent Vivi raised the flap and stormed inside only to be greeted with a knife to the neck. Eyes open wide with shock he heard the man speak.

"What do you want? Has someone yet again put another bounty on my head?" he snarled.

Felten who was not that far behind Vivi rushed to his friend's aide, only to feel his body abruptly come to a stop. Confused he shifted his gaze to the rather well prepared demon.

"We mean you no harm. We just come looking for answers to our questions" Vivi replied as he felt the knife knick his throat and blood begin to dribble down.

"You do not seem to be here to cause me harm since you are not dressed for the part and you do not move as a bounty hunter should so I shall hear you out." The mysterious demon said still holding the blade to Vivi's throat. "But know this if you lie or try anything out of the ordinary I will not hesitate to kill you and your friend." With that said he removed the blade from Vivi's neck and released the bind that held Felten in place. Vivi was now able to get a good look at the demon who had just a few moment ago held not only his life but Felten's as well in his hands. The demon had knee length long brown hair tied into a low thick ponytail that gathered at the base of his neck. He had a tanned complexion from obviously being out in the blistering sun and a well toned body. Faint scars littered his arms and bare torso with a noticeable burn mark on his wrist and a headband covered his eyes from their view. Feeling the wound already heal Vivi couldn't believe that he had been so easily bested by a demon that had a piece of cloth covering his eyes. Shaking off his ire he stated his reason for coming to the demon in the first place.

"My reason for coming here is because I was told that you once had an angel for a lover and I wanted to know what led to that and what went wrong." The demon took a seat on a mat that was in the centre of the tent and motioned for Vivi and Felten to do the same. They sat on the mats and waited for his reply. He offered the two a cooling cup of water but they politely refused as they were slightly put off by the sudden change in his demeanour.

"I am sorry for the rough manner in which I greeted you but fear not I am not going to harm you." He then continued "You should really have a drink you know, the desert is not a kind place to those who are not accustomed to its harsh ways." He offered the drinks again and the pair accepted it this time. Pleased, he then proceeded to answer Vivi's question.

"Yes at one point in time I did have an angel for a lover which is why you find me in the position I am today. But before I tell you of what went wrong may I ask you what are your names and why did you come all the way to find me?"

"My name is Vivi and the one behind me is Felten and we are here because we seem to be in a situation that is almost similar to yours and are in search of an option that does not leave either party in a bad position." Vivi answered carefully.

"Hmm…I see. Very well I am called Ryuunosuke." he said with a tilt of his head. "And I shall tell you of what went wrong all those many years ago…"

* * *

(a/n): And we end here for now!! Sorry but had to put in a little cliff hanger, don't hate me! Extremely sorry for the long wait, but on the plus side you got some good info ne? Oh I'm also sorry if Lucifer seemed a bit OOC but I wanted to portray him in a different light. He is still the same Lucifer we all know and love he just has issues when it comes to angels. ^_^ Anyways plz R&R. Leave a little comment and tell me what you think. Getting a review always makes me happy and motivates me to write once again. Till next time!

Ja ne minna-san!

P.S: Oh yeah before I forget Ryuunosuke means dragon, noble, prosperous combined with 'o' and 'suke' which is forerunner, herald.


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n): Omg I know it has been a long while but I am back and trying to update this as fast as possible but I'm not giving any promises. Also I just wanted to say that the markings on Lucifer's face seem to be something unique to him but in the story I decided to give it a meaning.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hana to Akuma would you really think I would spending my time be writing fanfics? -_-

Chapter 6

_Human Realm forest outskirts in the city of London 400 years prior to Vivi._

"Oi! Oi! Ryuunosuke! Wait for me!" yelled a short haired demon wearing battle armour. Ryuunosuke stopped in his tracks, back still to the shorter demon as he waited impatiently for him catch up. Slightly out of breath, but smiling good naturedly at his stoic friend the smaller of the two decided to voice his complaints.

"You just couldn't wait for me could you?" His only reply from his taller friend was a sideways glance followed by a small grunt. "Why are you always so mean to me Ryuu-chan? Aren't I supposed to be your best friend?" he pouted. Irked by the childish nickname 'Ryuu-chan' spun around to pin a withering glare at his friend.

"Don't call me Ryuu-chan, Natsuno." The unsaid threat hung in the air like the smell of death but it was quickly brushed aside by Nastuno's cheerful disposition.

"Aww don't be like that Ryuu-chan! You know that's my pet name for you!" he beamed "And besides I wouldn't have called you that if you had waited for me. I mean we're supposed to be a reconnaissance team and you're leaving me behind!"

"And you wouldn't be falling behind if you actually trained your body more to get accustomed to the weight of your armour instead of ducking the sessions to either flirt with girls or sleep!" Ryuunosuke retorted. Flinching at the harsh truth the curly haired demon tried to defend himself.

"But that's not fair! You know I have a…delicate disposition that requires rest and tender care when needed." he said raising a hand to his forehead to stress his point. Looking his friend up and down Ryuunosuke knew why Natsuno had used that as an excuse to get out of training. One look at said demon and one would think him incapable of doing any sort of rigorous training. The demon's body structure was very small for a full grown male demon and coupled with his feminine looks often got him confused for being a very tomboyish yet very pretty female. On his innocent face sat big brown eyes, a delicate nose and rosy lips all framed by a head of soft short golden curls. His charming personality had won over nearly every she-demon's affection in the demon realm but he was also known to be quite mischievous and vengeful when wronged and was quite the skilled warrior when it came to hand to hand combat as he was fast, nimble and flexible.

He, Ryuunosuke, on the other hand was taller than the average male demon with knee length brown hair and obsidian coloured eyes that seemed endless. His muscular build and quiet manner drew many women to his side but his cold and calculating nature often drove them away when they realised how detached and anti-social he was towards them. Many demons found it odd that these two polar opposite where such good friends since childhood as everyone knew how Ryuunosuke's indifference could scare away anyone while Natsuno's charisma could get anyone to like him. Shaking his head at his friend's carefree demeanour as well as to clear his thoughts Ryuunosuke picked up his pace one more, with Natsuno closely following him grinning from ear to ear. The pair continued their trek in relatively silence keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of their enemy but after a few hours of wondering around Natsuno decided to voice his opinion.

"Ne, do you really think they're out there, those angels? I mean we've been walking around looking for them for more than two hours and it seems that they are nowhere in sight." His sullen companion on the other hand only shrugged in reply. He too didn't even know if the direction that they were sent to scout in had any enemies but although it might have been a waste of energy and time it was better to be safe than sorry. Sighing at the lack of decent conversation Natsuno decided to try another approach to get the long brown haired demon to talk.

"Sooo…Ryuu-chan how's your new lady friend doing?" He asked with a sly smile on his face. "I don't know who you are referring to but I can assure you that nothing is going on between us." He answered turning his head to Natsuno with a confused look on his handsome features before looking forward again.

"Oh? You know who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Clau-" he started.

"Clau-who?" asked Ryuunosuke as he turned around to question the demon behind him only to find an enchanted arrow sticking straight out his chest and a surprised look etched upon his ironically enough cherub like face.

"Ryuu…chan" Natsuno managed to mutter before dark red blood blossomed across his chest and his brown eyes slowly rolled up to the top of his head as his body fell with a loud thump to the ground. All senses now on high alert the only remaining demon just managed to dodge another enchanted arrow by a hair as it flew by his ear. With anger at his friend's death and rage at himself for not noticing that they were being followed Ryuunosuke pulled out his sword and readied himself for another attack. Two more arrows whizzed by him from a tree, one missing him and another scratching his upper arm.

"Hmph you seem to be good at dodging demon." drifted a haughty masculine voice.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Roared the now enraged Ryuunosuke, sword and fangs bared at the voice.

"Very well then, though I must say even if I do reveal myself it's not like it would do you any good since the outcome of this battle will be in my favour." the angel sneered as he gracefully dropped out of the tree. When the angel drew himself up to his full height, Ryuunosuke took this opportunity to have a good look at his adversary. The angel stood at around the same height as him with golden eyes and short silver hair that seemed to have an unearthly gleam to it. His robes where in the colour of whites, blues and yellows and his chest plate glistened in the small streams on sunlight that penetrated the treetops. The bow and enchanted arrows were strapped to his back while a beautifully sheathed sword hung at his hip. His opponent then grasped the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it preparing himself for the oncoming battle. Golden eyes clashed with obsidian coloured ones as both entities sized up the others ability, swords ready to pierce the other's flesh. The once noisy forest suddenly became eerily quiet as they waited for the two beings swords to clash and it was the angel who made the first strike. Rushing forward at an incredible speed he swung his blade only to be met by Ryuunosuke's. The force of the impact made the two swords sing at the sheer strength of their owners as both were locked in a stalemate, neither giving way to the other.

"It seems you are quite the strong one but let's see how fast you truly are!" and with that the angel swung his blade again only to be met blow for blow by his demon counterpart. Annoyed that he wasn't getting the upper hand as easily as he had anticipated the silver haired angel switched tactics. Jumping backwards so as to get as much space as possible the angel closed his eyes and began to murmur a chant. Upon realising what the enemy was doing Ryuunosuke dashed forward sword aimed to pierce the other's chest but he was too late. The angel's now glowing eyes then opened as lightning rained down from the sky narrowly missing him. Now put on the defensive Ryuunosuke bobbed and weaved his way around every attack and was within ten feet of his adversary when a lightning bolt struck him directly causing him to falter and retreat to a safer distance.

"You will never be able to defeat me you miserable demon!" the angel jeered from his spot smiling gleefully at the wound he inflicted. Ryuunosuke glared angrily as he gripped his sword forcefully in his hands and disappeared from view. Taken aback by the sudden burst in speed the angel frantically looked around for his foe, eyes quickly scanning for any signs of Ryuunosuke's presence but it was too late. Golden eyes widened in shock as he now suffered the same fate he had bestowed upon Natsuno. He moved his gaze downwards to discover the blade of Ryuunosuke's sword was now sticking out of his chest. Ryuunosuke forcefully shoved the impaled angel off of his sword and watched as his body crumple to the ground. The angel bleeding profusely from the wound glowered angrily at the demon standing before him.

"Tch you think that just because you managed to defeat me you won? Ha!" he taunted while coughing up blood.

"I am not the one on the ground bleeding to death now am I?" retorted Ryuunosuke sheathing his sword and beginning to turn away to retrieve his friend's body.

"Heh that just shows you that you know nothing of what is taking place now." Pausing at this statement Ryuunosuke turned his undivided attention back at the fallen angel.

"What are you talking about? Explain now!" he demanded "And you better not be lying otherwise I will make your last moments extremely painful" pointing his drawn sword at the angel's neck.

"All I'm saying is that as we speak my comrades are decimating your allies in an ambush. We foresaw that you would be looking for us and planned accordingly. Myself and a few others were stationed around the area to prevent any survivors from fleeing the battle site." He paused while coughing up more blood. "Unfortunately, you managed to defeat me but my side has dealt the greater blow in the end against you fiends!" he laughed arrogantly at the male demon's sudden realisation that his entire camp site might be in danger. Swiftly turning on his heels Ryuunosuke left the dying angel's side to retrieve his friend's body.

"You'll never make it back in time to help. It's too late!" the angel yelled at his retreating back. With one last glance over his shoulder he looked at the angel's smug face before running off into the forest back towards camp the sound of his opponent's last words still ringing in his ears.

Wafts of smoke and scenes of destructing were all that greeted Ryuunosuke when he finally made it back to his base camp. The bodies of enemies and fellow comrades alike littered the heavily cratered grounds, some moving and moaning in agony while others lay still never to move of their own free will again. Looking around frantically for someone to answer his questions Ryuunosuke found a demon that was currently tending to the wounded.

"What's the situation? Where is Lucifer-sama?" he asked urgently. The weary, dirt and blood stained demon looked at him and only managed to choke out a reply.

"Ryuunosuke-san! The angels came out of nowhere. It was a surprise attack and as a result Lucifer-sama was badly wounded. Many other demons are either dead or severely wounded but the losses seem to be evenly matched on either side even with the surprise attack."

Nodding in understanding Ryuunosuke gently placed Natsuno's body next to the demon.

"Look after my friend's body" he stated as he once again unsheathed his sword making his way to the war zone ahead of him.

"Wait! Before you go there is one more thing I must inform you about" the demon called out. Turning around Ryuunosuke saw the look of utter fear on the young male's face.

"There is one particularly strong angel. She is the one that wounded Lucifer-sama and led the attack on our base. You must be careful Ryuunosuke-san otherwise you will be killed!" he warned.

Nodding once again to show that he understood the situation Ryuunosuke quickly made his way to the heart of the war zone. It was there that he came across the one angel that was currently taking on several demons at once and she was truly a fearsome yet eerily beautiful sight to behold. Her long black hair was tied into a high ponytail that reached the back of her thighs, swung back and forth in a hypnotising way. Her fierce black eyes shone with determination and ferocious passion from behind bangs that were slightly covering them. Well toned muscles flexed and relaxed under her clothes as she swung her blade with deadly accuracy and precision. Ryuunosuke stood mesmerised by her prowess as he watched the deadly angel tear through his allies. Shaking himself out of his stupor he rushed forward to assist his comrades.

Sensing an oncoming attack the leader of the ambush attack twirled around just in time to block Ryuunosuke's assault.

"You seem to be a very skilled angel to have sensed my attack from behind while dueling with others." He said

"And you seem to be a bit stronger than demons that I have encountered thus far." she bit back as she suddenly dropped into a sweeping kick knocking the brown haired demon off his feet. Surprised by the type of fighting style Ryuunosuke managed to roll away just in time, narrowly escaping the sword's blade but instead receiving yet another kick to the face. Stumbling backwards from the force of the blow he regained his balance. Hardly giving any time for the demon to analyse the situation the angel came charging in for another attack. 'This woman's fighting style is unlike anything I have ever encountered before.' He thought angrily as he blocked yet another swipe of the sword only to receive a blow to the head. Shoving his opponent away he took stock of the situation. This angel was by far the strongest one he had ever encountered in his life thus far and it was quite easy to understand how his leader had been injured. The fighting style used by this entity was unlike anything in the demon community. It seemed to be a mixture of sword fighting as well as some kind of hand to hand combat style that left the opponent guessing as to when the user would change tactics thus making it nearly impossible to predict the moves.

Naoko smirked at her adversary's obvious frustration as she once again swung her sword in an elaborate arc only to once again be blocked by Ryuunosuke. It was at this moment that she dropped to the ground to swing her leg out to deliver a swift kick to his head. Sensing the oncoming kick Ryuunosuke managed to block the attack and held her leg firmly in place, halting her movements for a brief second. Scowling at having been caught Naoko twisted her body around so that she could deliver a swift punch in its place. Ryuunosuke upon seeing the incoming assault grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. Tucking her body into itself, and rolling away she managed to lessen the impact as well as to put some distance between them. Panting slightly and not looking as pristine as she was at the beginning of the battle, the angel returned to her feet and charged him, her moves once again becoming unreadable to the demon.

Frustrated with the fact that he was being put on the defensive as he could not read her erratic movements Ryuunosuke called forth his wings and blasted her with a mighty gust of wind that sent her flying backwards so as to regain his much needed space.

"Interesting move demon. I'm surprised that you managed to last this long against me. Tell me what is your name so that I will know who is able to fight on par with me." She haughtily requested.

"Ryuunosuke" was all the demon before her replied, as his wings were recalled.

"Huh, well I am Naoko. It is always a pleasure to fight someone of your calibre." Naoko said pleasantly. "But enough chit chat it's time to end this" and with that she sunk into yet another battle stance that Ryuunosuke was unfamiliar with. As Ryuunosuke was about to go into his own stance a yell could be heard amongst all the noise and chaos.

"Naoko-sama! We need to retreat! The demon's reinforcements are coming and we do not have the means to continue this any longer!" Sighing in exasperation Naoko got out of her position and re-sheathed her sword.

"Tch… it seems that we will need to continue this battle some other time. Ne, Ryuunosuke-san?" she said. "You got lucky with the fact that you have backup on the way. Maybe next time we can see who will be the victor."

"Indeed." He answered as he too re-sheathed his own sword and stood upright. The two watched each other for a few moments as an almost grudging respect was formed between them. Naoko then summoned her wings and took off to the sky escaping with her friends, leaving behind white fluffy feathers as the only evidence that she was there. Ryuunosuke heaved a heavy sigh as the rush of adrenaline was finally beginning to wear off. Slowly he trudged back to the spot where he left his friend's body as the events of today swirled in his head. He had many things to do, some pleasant and others, not so pleasant. At the top of most unpleasant list was informing Natsuno's family that he had died in an ambush.

Several months had passed since the death of his best friend Natsuno and many things had also taken place since that incident. The leader of the demon realm had later died of his wounds that never seemed to have healed fully in another battle thus leaving his place empty and in need of a new king. Being selected as one of the candidates for the position as the new Lucifer, Ryuunosuke was now thrown into a whole new realm of conspiracy, backstabbing and a whole other way of fighting for this most coveted position. The mark of a candidate next in line etched clearly on his wrist as it was his preferred spot as he did not want much attention being drawn to him. The demons that were elected for the position could choose wherever they wanted the mark to be placed yet once it was placed the mark could not be removed unless the next Lucifer was chosen. The demon that was selected was the only one who would still bare the mark and as such it was important to decide exactly where you wanted the mark to be placed.

In the months that lead up to his election for this post he had many encounters with the angel he came to know and grudgingly respect as Naoko. The deadly woman was not only witty and intelligent but could also hold her own in a full out battle. Their many meetings on the battle field had forged a warrior's respect between them and when one saw the other they would immediately abandon whomever they were currently fighting to engage the other in a duel trying to gain the upper hand.

Ryuunosuke sighed as he walked along the crowded streets in the demon world's capital followed by many catcalls and snarky comments. Ever since he became a candidate to be the next Lucifer his already high popularity rate had now gone through the roof. It also didn't help that he was the forerunner for this post and that some of the high ranking demons were already prepping him for the duties he was going to be accountable for. This change in his status in demon society not only heightened his appeal to the female demons as they constantly flirted with him but also raised the number of male demons that held a strong dislike towards him. Honestly he couldn't be bothered by both sets of demons as his brain was currently filled with thoughts of what necessities he would need to take with him on his next march to the battlefield. Deep in thought he did not hear his name being called by the other candidate that was currently second for the position.

"Ryuunosuke! Hey Ryuunosuke!" called a black haired male demon. Upon hearing his name Ryuunosuke stopped to turn his attention to his main contender. The demon before him had straight black hair that reached to his mid back, black eyes that had long eyelashes and a mischievous smirk that complimented his debonair look and attitude. Ryuunosuke knew him as the kind of person that could smile personably and be good natured to you yet at the same time mislead you if you were not aware of his true intention. Although he could be quite the trickster the demon who had hailed Ryuunosuke out was also known to be quite intelligent and loyal to his society to a fault. He also had the ability of changing his appearance and as a result he often jokingly admitted that even he could not remember what he had originally looked like.

"What do you want of me Atsushi-san?" Ryuunosuke asked politely giving him his full attention.

"Nothing really, I just came to tell you that the date that was originally set to move to the battlefield has been bumped up to today. All troops have been asked to meet by sunset at the main entrance to be ready to march by tonight" Atsushi answered running a hand through his wind tousled hair and in the process shifting his bangs which revealed the mark of the candidate exposed on his face under his left eye.

"I see but what caused this sudden change in time?"

"Intel came in saying that the angels are planning to destroy the city south of here in the weeks coming. If we move by tonight we should be able to catch them off guard and stop their plan in it tracks causing much harm and a loss in their numbers" the dark haired demon added gleefully. Nodding in understanding Ryuunosuke turned to the direction in which his house was situated in.

"Very well Atsushi-san I shall see you in your battle armour at the designated time" Bowing to the male in front of him Ryuunosuke made quick haste to ready himself for battle.

After having gathered his necessities and preparing himself for combat Ryuunosuke joined his fellow demons at the city's main gates as they then made their way to yet another battle leaving the city's protection behind them. It would take them two weeks to reach the southern city but it was sufficient time to reach their location that would cut off the angels' access to it.

It was during the relatively short march to demon realm's southern province that Ryuunosuke's head was filled with thoughts of whether or not he would meet the deadly angel in the battle that was going to take place. The battalion of male and female demons had made their final stop and were setting up camp as the higher ups decided on the next course of action. The angels were now in a position that was prime for an ambush and it was decided that they would attack them tonight. Atsushi and some other demons were assigned to be the initial wave and stir up some trouble while Ryuunosuke and the rest were to come in as back up and surround the angels in all the confusion. Readying his armour and weapons the candidate first in line for the throne marched with the rest of his fellow demons to the battlefield.

Naoko sat at the fire with her fellow angels her eyes glued to the dancing flame. She was weary from a month's worth of non-stop traveling as her troops had to traverse the unwelcoming territory of the demon world. Unlike the previous battles that took place in the human world this plan of action was an ambitious one in that they wanted to deliver a severe blow to one of their enemies' precious city. Her thoughts began to drift to the demon that managed to fight on par with her for it seemed that every time they crossed blades he would be better at reading her moves. This was a dangerous thing as it was taking away her advantage over him. Mulling over these facts she was rudely pulled out of her thoughts by one of her comrades.

"What's wrong Hiroshi-kun?"

"Naoko-sama may I speak with you in private for a bit? I have some information that I need to tell you about." Nodding her head in silent acknowledgment the dark haired angel got up and followed him to the edges on their encampment. Finding it strange that he was leading her so far away from the others she stopped before they could make it too far away from the others.

"Why do you stop Naoko-sama?" questioned her ally. The dark haired beauty narrowed her black eyes.

"You're not Hiroshi-kun are you? What have you done to Hiroshi-kun" Glaring at the impersonator she drew her sword. Sensing that the gig was up the 'angel' maliciously laughed before he transformed back into his original form. She could not make out his form very clearly as the moon was hidden behind the clouds and the demon was standing in the shadows.

"Very good! I didn't expect you to have guessed it before we made it to the woods but no matter, you will not live to go back to your fellow angels." Spat the demon. "As for what I did to him let's just say that he wouldn't be joining you in this battle or any more after this one."

A chilling breeze blew past the two as the hidden moon now illuminated the person that had managed to drag her out. His black hair whipped backwards revealing his face and two distinct markings under his left eye and it was in that moment that he was upon her. Naoko glared at the demon before her with as much malice as possible. The clanging of swords meeting in battle could be heard and in no time Naoko had the demon pinned to the ground with her sword at his throat. Glaring at the demon that lay on the ground at her feet she turned her back to him. Perturbed by her strange act Atsushi got up and waited for her next move.

"I cannot bring back my ally from the dead and although killing you would avenge his death I will not waste my time fighting someone of your weak caliber. I have someone by the name of Ryuunosuke that I wish to engage in battle and do not want to waste my time fighting a weakling" Turning her head to the side to look at her opponent she glared at him for the last time "I must return to my camp and do as much damage control as possible. Fighting you right now would do nothing except stall me and take me away from guiding my troops. You have been spared for now…demon." With that said she whipped her head forward and took off in the direction of her camp. Gritting his teeth in anger Atsushi lunged forward to attack Naoko's back but missed by a fraction of a hair as the angel sped off towards her camp.

'How dare she think that I am weaker than Ryuunosuke! I'll make her pay dearly for that comment' Atsushi eyes glittered maliciously as he too made his way to the battlefield.

Ryuunosukse could be seen battling angels of varying strengths and abilities and every time another would be felled by his sword. No one could stand up to his prowess like Naoko and his eyes scanned the area looking for the black haired warrior. Feeling an impending attack coming from the left side he dodged to his right in the nick of time as several strands of hair were severed from the rest. Standing before him in all her proud glory stood Naoko. Face hardened and her back straight, a truly intimidating creature to be challenging and he was thrilled by the chance to once again face off with her. Both entities dropped into their respective stances each with a smirk on their face as they would again continue their deadly dance. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as their blades sang when they clashed. Their fatal waltz progressed for many minutes with neither gaining the upper hand yet both sustaining multiple scratches.

"You seemed to have gotten better Ryuunosuke-san." Panted the tired angel, black eyes flashing with the thrill one can only get in combat.

"So have you Naoko-san" came the brown haired demon's reply an eager grin spreading across his face. Instead of swinging his blade in the expected manner of his learned fighting style Ryuunosuke opted to use her approach. Abandoning his sword for the briefest of moments and swinging his fist he caught her off guard and punched her in the stomach. Naoko flew back from the force of the blow, doubled over trying to catch her breath. She glanced up at the smirking demon who managed to catch her off guard.

"Nice move demon. Where did you learn that?" she taunted, flicking her long hair behind her while straightening herself preparing for another attack.

"I learnt it from an opponent in battle, quite the useful skill I must say" he too also shifted his stance into another. The two opposing sides clashed swords in what seemed to be a never ending battle both too engrossed in their fight to notice that a misguided spell casted by someone's ally or foe was hurtling towards them. Screams and shouts could be heard as demons and angels alike scattered from the impending attack. Both Ryuunosuke and Naoko pulled away from each other only to see the attack land directly in front of them and nothing more.

The hot afternoon sun was peeking through the treetops as Ryuunosuke blearily opened his eyes to shield them from the glare. Slowly he sat upright and took in his current surroundings. Different types of flora and fauna stretched as far as the eye could see and he could tell that his location was quite a ways off from where the blast had hit him and Naoko. Which reminded him, if both of them had been hit surely she must be somewhere close by going on the fact that she survived the blast. With that in mind he scanned the area for his foe. He was greeted with the sight of the angel lying face down with a rather large gash on her back that stretched from her upper right shoulder to her lower left back. He too was in no better shape as he discovered that he had sustained a few broken ribs along with a dislocated arm. In light of that, he rose from his position and staggered across to check on the wounded angel. Kneeling beside her, Ryuunosuke checked to see if she was still alive and found that she was very much alive although wounded just like him. It was at that moment that he heard her groan and begin to stir. Slowly, she too struggled to move into an upright position as the wound on her back hinder her movement. Even though it was already healing it would still take a few days before she could move round freely with regard for it. Seeing her trying to sit up he grabbed one of her arms and helped her to sit upright. Surprised at the act Naoko swiftly moved away from her helper.

"Why do you help me an angel? Your enemy? Why did you not kill me when you had the chance?" she queried a look of distrust marring her features for the first time.

"Survival in this part of demon society is minimal even when unharmed. Both of us are too injured to survive here alone. To get through this we need to rely on each other. As much as this goes against what we fight for we must be allies in this situation. Do you not want to return to your comrades?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Of course I do!" she snapped "I just didn't expect that a demon would suggest that we should work together nor did I expect him to not kill me while I was unconscious."

"Killing you now is not an option as I plan to return to my fellow demons alive and find out what was the outcome of the battle." He simply stated with a flick of his hair. Naoko was not stupid and she could see the logic behind what he said. She too wished to survive and see her friends and find out what had happened in her absence.

"Your right. The faster we heal up and help each other out the faster we can return to our rightful sides. Alright then, so we have a truce until both of us have fully healed there will be no fighting, maiming, poisoning, disemboweling, etc going on."

"You are correct. While in our current situation we shall be allies only until we have reached our destinations and are no longer in need each other." He confirmed.

"So shall we shake on this and make it official?" she asked as she made her way over to Ryuunosuke.

"If you wish" was his only reply as he took her small hand in his and shook on the agreement.

"Alright now that the looming threat of death is no longer above my head what do they have to eat in this part of the woods?" Ryuunosuke was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanour. Where was the wary angel with eyes full of distrust? Where was the strong warrior that he had been battling before?

"Oy! Ryuunosuke-san I was talking to you! Don't ignore just because were allies now." Huffed Naoko crossing her arms over her chest. More importantly where was the calm and deadly warrior who always seemed to have her cool as well as a few tricks up her sleeves run off too? In short who the hell was the boisterous woman that was standing before him giving him a withering look.

"Hello! Are you even listening to me?" she bellowed. That somehow did the trick as Ryuunosuke was snapped out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry, forgive me for my rudeness. I did not expect such a sudden change in your personality." Raising her eyebrow at this comment, Ryuusnosuke knew that he had to explain his reason. "What I meant is that your behaviour on the battlefront is much more different from the one I am witnessing at the moment. It left me a little more than a little shocked." Naoko understood what he was trying to get at. He was not the first person who was put off by her change in attitude on and off the war zone. It just so happened that she learnt to control and channel her fiery personality into her fighting style which is what made her movement unpredictable. Besides just because she was one way one the battlefield didn't mean that was how she always acted.

"Now that you are no longer stupefied by this where in this godforsaken forest no pun intended," she inserted "can we get something to eat?" The statement was then followed by a loud grumble that came from her stomach. Red blossomed across her cheeks as her stomach also voiced its hunger. Ryuunoske could do nothing else but snicker then laugh as the picture that he had of a strong, refined and lethal warrior melted away to reveal an ill tempered, loud female who was anything but ladylike. Put off by his laughter at her embarrassing moment Naoko's faced puffed up in anger.

"Well excuse me for being hungry! Didn't I keep on asking you where we could get some bloody food? I mean…ugh" Naoko crumpled to the ground, her back now acting as a reminder of her body's damaged state.

"Are you alright?" Ryuunosuke asked reaching over to her side. He too had forgotten about the wound on her back.

"I'm fine. I got a little too worked up is all. I'll be fine in a few days. I mean being an angel has its perks" she said righting herself.

"Really? Such as?" Curiosity ate away at him. He had always wanted to know more about angels and now was a perfect opportunity to learn about them.

"Well as you might be aware of we have the gift to heal very quickly in fact much faster than a demon along with many other abilities but it comes at a price to us. And I'm guessing the same applies to you. Just like how we can heal faster than your race, your people have the ability to reproduce and mature faster than us, which can counterbalance our gift. Like everything in life there must be balance." Naoko concluded. Ryuunosuke nodded his head in agreement satisfied wither answer.

"Indeed nothing can exist without something that is opposite to it" he then shifted his weight intending to show her what was edible but pain ripped through his body as his still broken ribs screamed in protest. His dislocated arm he could put back in place forcibly but his ribs would take some time in healing. Naoko noticed his obvious discomfort and moved towards him to help the demon up into a standing position.

"I can help you put your arm back in place and I can also heal your ribs to a bruised one. Your ribs I cannot fully heal as you are not an angel but I can do my best in lessening your pain." She offered. Grateful for any sort of reprieve from the pain Ryuunosuke allowed her to work on his battered body. Taking his arm in her hands she forcibly set the bones back in place. A grunt of pain escaped his mouth and the angel playfully smiled at him.

"Awww the big bad demon can't take a little pain?" Naoko teased.

"If you had a demon's healing ability instead of your own you wouldn't be saying that." He answered with a snort.

"Whatever" Rolling her eyes at his answer she then went on to heal his ribs and gave him a quick warning. "Ok this may hurt a little as I have to put my energy into your body to speed up the healing process. It will be a little invasive so don't be too worried when I do this." He shook his head to show that he was ready for whatever was to come but nothing could have prepared him for the weird sensation he was about to feel. He could feel his body react to her powers invading it and its natural reaction to flush it out. Somehow or the other she managed to overcome this obstacle and as promised she had accomplished what she had set out to do which was to heal his broken ribs. After she was done she moved away to give him enough room to test out the results of her hard work.

"Amazing, I can't believe that you angels have such an amazing gift! No wonder it has been so hard to kill you." Catching what he had just accidentally said he quickly tried to rectify it. "What I mean is…"

"It's alright I am aware that we're a hardy bunch but the same can be said about you guys. There never seems to be an end to you people. As soon as we are finished with one set of you guys more of you little buggers just pop out of nowhere. You're like those cockroaches that one can find on earth." Knowing that what she said was indeed the truth Ryuunosuke moved in the direction that should lead them out of the woods and towards a river he knew that would provide them with food and water and motioned for his new comrade to follow in his wake.

The walk to the river was neither tedious nor long and soon the pair found themselves feasting on roasted fish and berries that were found in a nearby bush that Ryuunosuke assured were edible to eat. This simple routine of walking around finding food and camping together for a few weeks had become almost habitual and normal to the odd pair. No longer were they watching each other with hidden distrust but with and peculiar sense of familiarity. At dinner Naoko watched the demon eat his share of food and pondered on her strange predicament. Who in a million years would have thought that she, an angel would be sharing food with a demon in peace and enjoying his company. It was strange and yet not so much and it made her wonder why did they even fight in the first place. Granted not all demons would be the same like the one sitting before her but that didn't mean that they could not try to get along. Yes they were enemies for as far back as the day they were created but what was their reason for hating each other no one really knew. It was just handed down from one generation to the next the unexplained hatred for the others' kind lost to time. She knew that she should not be having these kind of thoughts towards her enemy but he had seriously left her confused on more than one occasion. Not only was he polite to her off the battlefield but they had somehow formed a sort of respect for one another on the war front. This was not what she was taught about demon behaviour and she felt her defences towards him fading fast. Unbeknownst to her, the demon sitting across from her was having the same thoughts. He too could not understand the long lasting hatred between their people and this left him wondering. He stole a look at the angel who sat daintily on a rock eating her fish and observed. If one took away the armour and the weapons she would look like any normal demoness in his society granted that she would have to hide her aura. So what was the reason behind the fighting if they looked and acted so alike. Just like how his society had its vicious demons so too did hers. He had encountered those kinds of angels on more than one occasion. And the one that stood out to him the most was the angel who had killed his best friend. Naoko sensed the air around her darkening and looked in Ryuunosuke's direction. She saw that he shook his head and felt the mood in the air begin to lighten up again. Sensing that something was wrong with her traveling partner she was curious to find out what was bothering him but decided it was best to leave him to sort out his own thoughts. Not liking how the mood was feeling she felt that it was her duty to lighten the atmosphere.

"So Ryuunosuke-san I was wondering, since your name is so long if could I call you Ryuu-san for short?" Naoko's voice drifted towards the demon's almost deaf ears. Startled out of his reverie he glanced at her with a hint of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry Naoko-san could you please repeat what you said? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention." He sheepishly apologised. Sighing in exasperation she repeated her question.

"I was wondering if I could call you Ryuu-san. Saying your whole name is kind of tedious, if you know what I mean." He found no harm in her calling him by the shortened version of his name and gave her a quiet consent to call him as such. Ryuunosuke noticed that the sun was beginning to set in the sky and decided that it was time to make camp before they once again set off on foot in the morning. Even though both angel and demon could fly it was not in their best interest to do so in this neck of the woods as they might bring unnecessary attention to themselves should they come across the others allies.

Time seemed to fly by between the angel and demon during the trek through the woods. It was at some point in their journey they seemed to have become quite close to one another, sharing favourite childhood stories and memories of the past as well as talking about all the wonderful things that could be found in their respective realms. Each were fascinated by the other stories of such a world but both knew that being able to freely roam the area was highly dangerous and practically impossible. The journey to their friends was made easier by the light banter and playful conversations. They didn't realise that they had been in each other company for more than a month and it was during this period that their camaraderie developed into a full blown friendship. It was on one night that they had come across Naoko's group that they had both agreed that it was best for Ryuunosuke to get away as far as possible before Naoko made her appearance before the angels as they did not want to stir up any suspicion should they locate his presence. It was at this time that they promised to meet each other whenever they could in private to just catch up and for once not fight each other to the death. With a last goodbye Naoko was reunited with her troops and Ryuunosuke took off in the other direction far away so that he could fly and meet his group which they had located along the way to her group.

From then on whenever they met on the battlefield, they would like previous times engage one another in battle only to move away from the crowd to a more secluded spot where they could put down their weapons and instead enjoy each others' company. When they were not fighting these long battles they would often sneak away from their people to meet on earth and enjoy the companionship. Against their better judgement their close friendship had now blossomed into a lovers' relationship and as such the waters they now tread in were especially dangerous. The two newfound lovers' would now often sneak away from their worlds and on many occasions often stayed away for more than just a night. Their little trysts in the human world were getting longer and longer and as such suspicions began to arise. Denying all accusations that they were up to something they continued to meet each other with more urgency and secrecy.

"Ryuu what do you think would happen to us if they were to find out about us?" the normal confidence in Naoko's voice obviously absent as well as the honorific. She knew as well as he did that a relationship between their kind was not acceptable and the repercussions were deadly.

"Don't worry Naoko, I won't let anything happen to you." Ryuunosuke brushed a silky black lock of hair behind her ear in a comforting way. "I am preparing a way for us to be together on earth where no one would find us."

"But what about your position to be the next Lucifer? Isn't your coronation coming up in the next few days?" eyes widen in panic and fear evident in her voice.

"I won't be attending the ceremony. I plan to leave with you and escape at least the day before. I have never desired to be the leader of demon society, I only wished to serve it as a soldier to the best of my ability and live a peaceful life." He took his petite lover in his arms and loving stroked her hair. It was amazing to sometimes be reminded that the dangerous warrior that he had meet all those years ago, who looked so tall and fierce with astounding fighting abilities was really and truly such a small and delicate creature. Her head barely reached his shoulders and her small frame was always hidden behind her armour when he first saw her in war. Never would he have guessed that she was as small as she was with such a big fiery personality. _Never_ in his life would he have thought that he would have fallen in love with an angel. His mortal enemy, the beings his people fought and yet she was the one he would give his life for, it was heart wrenching.

"What? You mean…" her voice faltered at the prospect that they may no longer have to secretly meet and be apart for extended periods of time.

"Yes." He confirmed "We will be heading to the human world in three days time so gather only what you will need and meet me here at midnight. We will leave both our pasts behind and start a new life together among the humans." Hope glistened in Naoko's eyes at the chance of no longer fighting at the opportunity of settling down and having a life with Ryuunosuke. She happily embraced her lover and shared a last passionate kiss with him before they parted to return to their separate societies. When the young lovers had long ago each went their own ways a shadow emerged into the moonlight black hair shining in its pale light illuminating the two markings on his face.

"So that's what you have been doing Ryuunosuke. Tsk tsk tsk, such a terrible thing to be caught up in now isn't it? You really should have known better than to align yourself and worse yet fall in love with an angel. And with such a bright future ahead of you, you plan to throw it all away for that creature?" disgust and venom dripped from the demon's mouth. "No matter, it just means that you are a fool and that you have now officially forfeited your right to the throne." Pearly white teeth shone from behind a sneer as Atsushi quickly made his way to the palace officials to report his newfound information.

The day had finally come when Ryuunosuke would leave everything he knew and loved about his home behind. Taking one last look at his city he made his way to the human world where he would set out on a new life with his love unaware of the tragedy that was about to befall him upon his arrival. It took him a little over four hours to reach the designated spot and it was there that he saw her standing her head looking towards the full moon. Glad to see that she had actually come Ryuunosuke moved towards her but stopped in his tracks by her weird mutterings

"D-do-do-don-don't co-come clo-ser. They found out." Was all she managed to say as she collapsed to the ground an enormous gash found on her chest. Blood pooled all around her as her body began to try and quickly heal itself. Instead of healing it, the wound would re-open and continue to bleed. Thunderstruck by what had just happened Ryuunosuke rushed towards his fallen lover only to be blocked by Atsushi.

"Don't worry about her she isn't going to die from such a wound. We have other plans for her" He jeered. "You should be more concerned about yourself." and with that Ryuunosuke's world went black as he felt something hard make contact with the back of his head.

Ryuunosuke awoke to the shock of cold water being dumped over his body. His head was still hurting him terribly from the blow he had sustained and he could not fix his gaze on any one object right away.

"Ah so he is finally awake!" drifted an old and hoarse voice. An old demon one who Ryuunosuke knew belonged to the demons' court made his way towards his line of sight. The old demon's hand lifted Ryuunosuke's head to inspect him before he quickly dropped it like a dirty dish towel. "Take him down below to witness what happens to those who do not follow the rules laid down in this land." The guards roughly grabbed the bound demon and dragged his already bruised body to the room specified by the elder. It was there that he saw Naoko bound and chained with both her wings pinned to the wall. Welts and cuts of varying sizes some gaping wounds and other minor scratches littered her once flawless body. Enraged by the sight Ryuunosuke jerked and tried to fight his way out of his captors grip trying with all his might to reach the battered angel's side.

"Naoko!" he bellowed. This was not what he wanted to happen. This was not how things were supposed to turn out. He and Naoko were supposed to live happily in the human world away from such atrocities that would have befallen them if they had continued their escapades. But it became apparent that all their planning was for nought. Naoko's cries of agony echoed throughout the room and each scream was felt by Ryuunosuke. Each scream of pain felt twice as painful to him as there was nothing that he could do to help her. He watched helplessly as those whom he once called his fellow comrades butcher and maim his love. It was then that the same old man from before made his way to Ryuunosuke with Atsushi close behind.

"For betraying your kind and aligning yourself with the enemy it has been decided by the council that you will be stripped of your candidacy for the position of king, your lover shall be executed, you shall be beaten into an inch of your life where you shall then be banished from all known societies of demon world, forever to wonder the great wilderness for the rest of your pitiful life" he declared, as he turned away from the once proud demon with a bright future. Giving the go ahead for the demons to begin to execution of the angel, they then secured Ryuunosuke in a position that he would be in full view of his lover's death. Horror was etched onto his face as he witnessed the cruel beatings and whippings delivered to Naoko each scream piercing him like a sword into his chest.

"In addition to this punishment you shall witness the death of the angel and then be permanently blinded so that her painful death would be the last thing that you shall ever see." The elder said with an air on finality and with that said the executioner once and for all silenced the warrior angel. Ryuunosuke felt his entire body go numb as he watched Naoko's body go limp no longer able to ever move again; no longer able to smile or hold him in her arms again. He had failed to keep his promise to her, he had let her down, and he had allowed this to happen to her. If only he had not been so hurried to start a new life with her. If only he had been more aware of who might have been following them. Would the outcome have been different if he had taken all these things into consideration? All these questions and possible outcomes ran rampant through his mind that he failed to see the executioner making his way towards him. His body was numb and had gone on complete shut down as his world closed in on him. His only source of happiness was now taken away from him and now his sight would be taken away forever as well. He could feel the demon restraining his body so that he would not be able to move and felt the locks that would hold his head in place as he then watched the demon take the instrument that would rob him of his sight forever. Slowly almost with a predatory walk the demon closed in on Ryuunosuke and then all that the demon felt was excruciating pain as the light was taken away from his eyes never to have the gift of sight again.

Vivi and Felten sat in absolute shock and horror at what had befallen the blind demon that sat so comfortably in front of them. Never in their lives would they have believed such an act would have been dealt out for such as thing as falling in love with an angel. Ryuunosuke took in his visitors' silence as a sign that they were digesting the information that he had just given them.

"Do you know what they did to Naoko's body?" asked Vivi the look of disgust and horror still etched on his face. Ryuunosuke solemnly shook his head.

"Once my sight was taken I was abandoned in a remote part of the demon realm to more or less die. I never knew what they did to her after that. Maybe they used her blood to power up themselves, I do not know and never will" he said with an air of resignation. Vivi and Felten looked at each other a loss for words on what to do next. They knew and were aware of the risks associated with the relationship between Vivi and Hana but this story had now upped the danger level way above what they had expected and had planned to handle.

"But I have one question with regards to the election of who become the next Lucifer." Voiced Felten "Who became the current Lucifer that we have today?"

"Well as I said before the candidates were all branded with a distinctive mark on a chosen body part. Mine was on my wrist and your current king has his on his face am I correct?" Hearing silence Ryuunosuke took that as a yes. "And does your current king have the ability to change his appearance?" Once again he was met by silence only this time it was a dawning comprehension on who exactly their kings was, as Vivi and Felten put the pieces together. And the future of Vivi and Hana being able to stay together was looking grimmer and grimmer by the second.

"Taking your silence as the fact that you must have figured it out I will confirm it for you." Ryuunosuke paused at this moment. "It was Atsushi who found out about my rendezvous with Naoko and it is he who harboured a great dislike for angels and it is this very demon who is your current Lucifer-sama." He finished with a tone of finality. The name that he had said was like the toll of the death bell at a funeral for it seemed like any chance of happiness would come to an end before it could even begin.

A/N: Ok and that's it for chapter 6! It's extra long since I kinda wanted to get his story outta the way as fast as possible. I wanted to elaborate more on Ryuu and Naoko's relationship but decided against since it would have taken up too much time and space and since they were not the main focus of the story I ended up kinda having to compress it as much as possible otherwise it would have gotten to be too long. Anyways I'm sorry I made Lucifer such an ass but he had to be to fit into the storyline. I really like Lucifer and find him to be quite funny but as I said for the purpose of this story I had to make him slightly an asshole. But time does and can change a person! So there is hope yet for him…I think. Anyways focus goes back on Hana, while Vivi would be returning to the human world with his new found data and to meet back with Hana! So let the fun begin as I plan to bring some long awaited and much wanted Vivi and Hana romance! Also since exams are over for me I am hoping to update as much as possible. So bear with me. *bows*


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n) OK first of all I just want to say sorry about the last chap and Lucifer's OOCness and the lack of dividers! Personally I didn't really like the chap in that I felt it a bit rushed and whatnot. Maybe some time in the future I would re-write it but not now. Also just too clarify instead of Lucifer being the actual name of the king in Hana to Akuma I made it a title. Meaning that whoever rose to the throne, their name would be changed to Lucifer. It made sense in my head since at the time when I had this part of the story in planned out, the new king in Hana to Akuma wasn't even in the picture and as a result Lucifer became a title that was given. In addition because I haven't written anything in a while it seems that time skipped Hana has stopped saying her name when referring to herself so I will also be making that change in her speech but she will still talk in the third person when she is either distressed or very emotional. It just goes to show you how long I haven't written anything that even the blooming manga finished . Anyways enough of my babbling and now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Same shit different chapter, you know the drill I own nothing. I only own the plot and the outside characters I create.

Chapter 7

* * *

It had been over six months since Vivi's sudden departure and Hana's powers would every now and again randomly emerge without her notice. Hana had gotten extremely close to the new students Aimi and Isamu almost to the point that they were practically inseparable. The trio would often walk home together and spend copious amounts of time in each others' company. They would often laze around in the afternoon sun on weekends and pick flowers to place in Isamu's hair much to his annoyance. While Aimi took a more aggressive approach in trying to win Hana over, Isamu tried a more passive one and it was because of this that he and Hana had especially become close in the time that had passed. His normally gruff exterior would lessen when he was around the petite brown haired girl although his brash behaviour would rear its head at bad times. He seemed almost attuned to her shifts in moods and was normally the first to notice when she would become quiet and slightly depressed. He would offer her a kind word and listen to her worries and troubles about not being able to see Vivi. Isamu did not approve of her being around demons, especially her deep attachment to Vivi. Although he kept these thoughts to himself and did not voice his true opinions he also offered her no words of solace, instead opting to remain silent and to let her talk it out. In the beginning, whenever the demon was talked about with contempt she would become upset and angry at the pair. But as time went on her trust for the demon's return for would waver a bit at instances and yet she still held firm to her beliefs.

Much time had passed and Hana was beginning to worry that Vivi may never return to home. As much as she enjoyed her time with Ayame she was starting to miss her home and everyone who worked there, especially Vivi, Felten, Eleanor and Toni. She was still given no reason as to why she was left in the elder woman's care and was most put off by the fact that she was not allowed to visit her home to see the others. It was almost as if she had been cast out of her only home and Hana had become distraught over the matter on more than one occasion. During these times Momo would often comfort her by telling her that Vivi would never abandon her like that without a reason.

"Don't worry Hana, I'm sure Vivi would be coming back soon. It's only a matter of time before you go back to the mansion" Momo consoled. He gently took Hana's hand and gave it a slight squeeze in comfort.

"He's a good for nothing for leaving you without any sort of note on his whereabouts, if you ask me." Aimi scoffed looking off into the sky with a bored expression. She was getting fed up of the human boy's constant attempts at defending the demon. "If he really cared about her" she continued "why didn't he confront Hana and tell her what he was going to do." Momo looked at the girl across from him, disgruntled at her gruff manner towards a person that she never met. Sure Vivi was not the nicest person on the planet and could be rather cold to people but he would never discard Hana without a valid reason, which he had yet to figure out.

"I do not know why Vivi did what he did, but Hana knows better than I do that he must have had his reasons and then when he comes back he would give them to her. I am positive that he had some sort of business to attend to back in his wor…country" he corrected at the last minute. Both angels had heard the slip up and glanced at each other. So it seemed that the demon may have gone back to his world. That would explain his absence for that lengthy amount of time away from his mansion.

"But that still does not answer the question as to why she was expelled from her home like some sort of pariah." Aimi retorted, arrogantly looking at Momo for a comeback. Hana looked on while her two friends debated over Vivi's 'integrity'. She too wanted to protect Vivi against the harsh criticism and words of Aimi but her voice never made it to her mouth. Honestly, she knew that Vivi would one day come and get her but that didn't alleviate the slight resentment that she held deep in her heart at being suddenly evicted from the mansion without prior notice. All the time that Vivi had left her to either go to demon society or wherever he pleased, he would inform her and as such always left her in the care of Toni and Eleanor and yet neither of the aforementioned demons had come to seek her out since the day she started living with Ayame. And it was that small part in her heart that Aimi was able to place the seed of doubt. Momo sputtered at Aimi's latest remark and crossed his arms over his chest in indignation. Angel and human were now glaring at each other heatedly in a battle of wills for dominance. It seemed that the more that Momo interacted with the new female student the more he grew to dislike her. In the beginning they seemed to get along quite well, but as of late whenever the topic of Vivi or anyone from the manor was broached her attitude would do a complete one eighty. There was something about her that was starting to put him on edge and yet he couldn't quite say what it was. Isamu also seemed to have a strong dislike but the boy seemed to keep most of his thoughts to himself and only spoke up to either back up what Aimi said or to reel her back in when she got too out of hand. Aimi's mouth opened once again to continue the battle of wills when Isamu stepped in, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook his head signalling for the curly headed girl to cease. Huffing at her partner's calm demeanour and Hana's quiet disposition she backed off. Aimi may have hated demons and those who associated themselves to much with them, but she really had taken a strong liking to Hana and did not appreciate the distress that this demon was putting her through by not being there. She was genuinely looking out for the petite girl's interest and hated the fact the Hana was so hung up on the current situation. All she really wanted to do at the moment was to take Hana away from it all and severe her ties with the demons for in her eyes they didn't deserve to be in the newly developed angel's presence. An awkward silence fell over the small group as Hana was still in her own world and Momo and Aimi were still at odds with one another. It was Isamu who ended up breaking the silence.

"Momo we understand that you are trying to defend this Vivi person but you must realise that even so Hana-chan is in much pain over the issue." With that said he then turned on Aimi "You should know better." He flatly said. "I also understand that you are looking out for Hana-chan's interest but you had crossed a line. While you were both bickering did you not notice that both of you guys' words were affecting Hana-chan in the process?" he scolded. The two youths looked at Hana's tear stricken face and guiltily looked away. They were so caught up in their argument that they had failed to notice the poor girl's distraught state. Not only did their fighting on Vivi's sudden disappearance upset Hana but it was also the fact that her two friends were bickering so angrily. Thoroughly embarrassed at their behaviour both teens apologised. Glad that the whole fiasco had been brought to a close Isamu took Hana's hand and began to lead her away from the rest of the group. Confused by his odd action Aimi made to follow them but Isamu shook his head.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to stay with Hana-chan until she has calmed down a bit." Aimi and Momo said nothing against his action and allowed Isamu to lead Hana away. Once they were out of ear-shot Aimi spun around on Momo.

"Don't think that this fight is over because of what Isamu said. I will never forgive Vivi or any other in that house for making Hana-chan cry." Aimi hissed "I will make sure that she never returns to that house nor will she continue to stay there, you can bet on that." Eyes narrowed into slits, her angelic aura washing over the human boy, as she turned on her heel and stormed off a flurry of light brown curly hair flying behind her. Momo shuddered under the feeling. What in the world was that sensation that came over him? It was intimidating and scary almost as if he was staring into the eyes of some superior being. It felt the same way when Vivi would unleash his powers and yet at the same time it didn't. Not realising that he was still rooted to the spot where Aimi had made her declaration Momo shook of the stunned feeling and made his way home. There was more to the girl Aimi than she let on and it may also be the same for Isamu. But as to what it was Momo had yet to figure it out.

* * *

Isamu was still holding Hana's hand as he continued to lead her on in silence and she followed him without much complaint. It was when they started to leave the more populated area of the town and into the more grassy plains of the fields that Hana spoke up.

"Ne, Isamu-kun where are you taking me?" glassy brown eyes still fresh with tears looked up at her guide.

"It's a secret" came Isamu's vague answer, turning his gaze towards her, a small smile playing on his lips. The pair continued their trek past the fields and into woods where they finally stopped when they came to a small clearing. Hana gasped at the sight that lay before her.

"It's so pretty Isamu-kun. How did you manage to find such a place?" she breathed all her previous worries forgotten as her eyes tried to absorb everything before her. A waterfall cascaded down a relatively tall cliff of about 25 or more feet flowed into a deep pool of water creating a fine mist at its base which then flowed into a river. The sun peaked through the treetops and produced a show of shimmering colours made by the mist. Different varieties of flowers bloomed all around the area adding to its beauty, as butterflies danced around from flower to flower. The magnificence of the place truly awed her as she quickly ran off to the nearest patch of flowers.

"So I'm guessing you like the place" Isamu jokingly said as he watched her dart from one flower bush to the next.

"Oh yes! I absolutely love it!" she squealed in delight "The next time I come here I must show Vivi! It's just right for him since it does not have too much sun for him to complain about!" Isamu frowned at the mention of her caretaker's name. He had shown her this place so that they could keep it a secret between them. He hadn't even shown Aimi the place as he had recently discovered it on one of his many walks. It was his personal place where he liked to stop and think from time to time.

"Do you think that we could keep this between the two of us for now?" A pair of mismatched eyes pleaded with the short girl. "I mean I haven't even shown this place to Aimi and I would really like to keep it that way…at least for now." He finished. Hana took in Isamu's begging eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I won't tell Vivi about this place. It will be our little secret" she smiled with a tilt of her head. Pleased with the outcome the unruly haired boy took a seat in the shade of a tree and watched as Hana went back to collecting flowers. He observed her giggle, laugh and entertain herself amongst all the flowers and his normally stern expression softened a bit.

"Hey Hana-chan!"Isamu called. Turning her attention to her companion she answered back.

"Yes Isamu-kun?"

"I'm just gonna go a little lower down the river for a moment ok?" Hana nodded her head to show that she understood what he had said and with the Isamu took off in the direction he had indicated. He had seen a batch of colourful wild flowers when he had previously explored the area and knew Hana would have adored them. He also knew that it would have been too difficult for her to get them and so went to get them himself so as to surprise her. Hana went back to collecting flowers when a particularly pretty flower at the top of the waterfall caught her attention. 'That would make a great centre piece for the crown!' Hana thought excitedly as she began to climb the slippery rock face to reach it.

"Just a little bit more…" she muttered, the flower was within arm's reach and she stretched to get at it when her foot slipped. Hana felt gravity take her as her hair whipped madly around her. The world rushed past her vision as she knew she was going to hit the water's surface and possibly drown due to her carelessness. Knowing that no one was going to save her as the only other person who came with her went off somewhere else she did the only thing she could. She screamed.

* * *

Isamu had just finished picking a bouquet of the flowers when he heard Hana scream. Panic struck him as he had no clue what would have caused her to shriek in such a secluded and safe place. Taking nothing to chance white feathery wings burst forth from his back as he hurriedly flew back towards the waterfall as fast as he could, the flowers that he had just picked strewn all over the place long forgotten in his haste.

"Please be alright Hana-chan." Was all his mind chanted as he flew to the waterfall not caring what Hana would have thought in seeing his changed appearance. He burst through the foliage on to be greeted by the sight of Hana hovering above the water, pearlescent wings flapping languidly keeping her safe afloat above the water. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and arting every which way as her mind tried to comprehend what had just taken place. The last thing she remembered was falling rapidly to her death and then the next minute she felt a burst of power and began floating above the water. Isamu heaved a sigh of relief knowing that she was ok though somewhat frightened. Slowly he flew over to her and stopped in front of the shocked girl. Not only was she dumbfounded at the situation she was in but she was also thunderstruck to see Isamu with the same appendages. The male angel had flown over to her and stopped before her somewhat unsure of what to do.

"Are you alright Hana-chan? You're not hurt are you?" he gave her a once over and determined that she was no worse for wear than when he left her.

"I'm fine but Isamu-kun what are you? What am I? And why do we both have wings?" she asked. Although the prospect of having wings made her a bit giddy with excitement she was still very much confused as she thought that she was always a human. Knowing that he would finally have to reveal everything about her he took he hand and led her to the riverbank. Isamu landed gracefully in the ground but Hana who was not yet accustomed to her new attachments landed awkwardly and stumbled into the young male angel. He caught her and then gently set her down on the ground next to him. He walked over to the tree that he had been previously sitting under and folded his wings in neatly behind him, waiting for Hana to follow suit. Not quite getting the mechanics of having wings attached to her body, she clumsily walked over where he sat and plopped herself down as well and tucked her wings in. Isamu knew that it will take a while for the now fully awakened angel to adjust herself to her new powers but he could tell that she was learning fast on how to use them. When he had first earned his wings at age five he fell over many times by its sheer weight, his body being unaccustomed to the new addition. Aimi on the other hand had a natural affinity to it and walked around like a pro while constantly mocking him for his incompetence. Once both angels had settled themselves into a comfortable position Isamu began his explanation.

"As you may have realised you and I are not humans and so is Aimi." He looked at her to gauge her reaction but saw that she was taking it quite well. This was probably because she had lived her entire life around demons so the possibility of her not being a human would not startle her as much nor would she have freaked out unlike other people who normally do not have any interactions with the otherworldly.

"So does that mean that we are demons?" she asked, though never in her life had she seen a demon with wing like hers and Isamu's, she felt that she just had to know. The mismatched eyed boy shook his head.

"No we do not belong nor are we a part of those kind of beings. We are a totally different and separate sort of creature." He looked at her face once more before her continued. "Like everything thing in life there are opposites and we are the opposites of demons. We are what humans call angels." He finished. Hana was a bit taken aback at that fact. She was expecting to be a different breed of demon seeing as she had never seen nor heard of Vivi or anyone else in the manor talk about angels, though she guessed it made sense since their appearances were different.

"Then how come I have never seen an angel until now?" she asked. Even though she was mainly involved with demons not once in her life had she ever met an angel and she found that highly odd.

"There is a reason behind that. Unlike demons who love to make their presence known, we angels prefer to be more covert in our undertakings." Seeing that she was still a bit confused he decided to further clarify what he meant. "In other words we do not dabble in human affairs and only really make ourselves known when things get out of hand and such." Hana deemed that to be an appropriate answer to her question for now when she suddenly remembered that she was an angel. Her face lit up in delight at all the possibilities.

"So that means that I can stay with Vivi forever since I would now have the same lifespan as Vivi, ne Isamu-kun!" she exclaimed in glee. In all her jubilation her wings began to beat about wildly causing small gusts of wind to send dust and pieces of earth flying but she missed the solemn look on the young angel's face.

"I'm sorry Hana but that I'm afraid that is not possible." His cold words cut through her joy like a hot knife through butter.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" concern replaced glee as she felt the winds get knocked out of her sails.

"Angels and demons have never been able to get along since the beginning of time. It is a never ending cycle of hatred and pain between the two, a constant conflict. So much so that the angels' had to develop a way of protecting the young from the vicious demons." Isamu closed his eyes and sighed as he now had to explain everything that he knew to her. The reason why her powers took so long to develop, the reason why angels and more so an infant's blood was so coveted in demon society, why it was so important for an angel to always be in control of their aura when in enemy territory, along with many other facts. Once he had finished telling her everything that he knew he sat back and watched her digest all the information. Many things were running through her mind. Things like what was she to do now? She didn't know how to hide her aura should someone attack her and more importantly had Vivi figured it out? What would Vivi do if he knew that she was an angel? Would he care about whether or not she was an angel? Would she able to stay in the manor? Would he simply let her go? Or would he kill her for her blood? Worry and panic ran rampant through her mind wreaking havoc on her nerves. Never in her life had she been so scared or anxious about returning to Vivi. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Vivi regardless of whether or not she was human or angel. Her feelings for him did not change in the least but she was unsure about how Vivi felt about angels. He never gave any sort of indication of his opinion on the matter and if what Isamu said was true then he might really try to kill her. Hana felt her heart begin to break apart at the idea of not being able to be by the dark haired demon's side. Of never being able to talk to him, or be in his company, or to simply give him flowers daily. Isamu continued to look on as he saw tears form in Hana's eyes and slowly make their way down her heart-shaped face. Clear tracks of the salty liquid dripped one at a time until they flowed freely in a torrent. He felt sorry for her predicament in that the home she had known for all her life may not welcome her back with open arms but instead with bitterness and scorn. Yet he knew it was for the best and for her safety that she did not return. He gathered Hana up in his arms and pulled her into his chest being mindful of her still present wings. The comfort that Isamu gave her only made her weep harder, her tears soaking his shirt but he didn't mind. He simply rocked her back and forth and tried to hush her whimpers with soothing words while patting her head in the same way his mother used to do to him when he was sad and crying over something. Her sobs had quietened down to nothing and he pulled away to notice that she had actually cried herself to sleep, tear streaks still decorating her flushed face. He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He was going to have to take her back to his and Aimi's place seeing as he couldn't just take her back to where she was staying. He shifted her weight and picked her up bridal style; he then spread his wings and took off in the direction of home. He had much explaining to do to Aimi when he returned.

* * *

It was getting late and Hana had yet to return home. Ayame paced her house in worry as she glanced outside the house and then at the clock hanging in her living room. It was now past eight o'clock and the girl that Vivi had placed in her care was still missing. Just when Ayame had given up and decided to go to the police there was a knock at her door. Confused as to who it could be at this hour since she never got visitors so late in the day, she rushed to answer the door hoping that it was Hana with a darn good explanation for her tardiness.

"Hana you have…" Ayame started but her voice died in her throat at instead seeing the girl who was constantly around Hana. Stormy cerulean eyes stared angrily at the older woman from her doorstep.

"Ano…may I help you?" Ayame politely enquired, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Aimi continued to unnervingly stare at the _unclean_ woman before she spoke.

"Hana-chan would be staying with me and Isamu indefinitely." That being said she took her leave no longer wanting to be in the presence of the vile woman.

"Wait! What do you mean that Hana is staying with you? Where is she?" Ayame shouted from her front door. Turning her gaze once more to Ayame, Aimi looked at the woman whose body language screamed worry.

"She is somewhere safe from those who might wish to harm her. You have served your purpose woman in sheltering her for the time being but your services are no longer required. We shall be looking after Hana from now on." With her message delivered Aimi resumed her march down Ayame's walkway into the darkness. Unsatisfied with the young girl's answer Ayame sprinted after her.

"Now listen here. I do not know why you are keeping Hana away from me or why Hana has associated herself with the likes of you but I am her guardian and you will return her to me!" she demanded, grabbing Aimi by the arm, her eyes boring into the angel's. Annoyed that the human woman had dared to touch her and was preventing her from going home Aimi decided that it was now best to put the impetuous woman in her place once and for all.

"Release me you filthy human!" she bellowed "How dare you think you can tell me what to do!" Aimi's hair began to whip wildly back and forth as she began to unleash her powers. Startled by the girl's sudden change in attitude Ayame quickly released her hold on her and backed away, eyes wide in shock.

"You who have soiled you body with the touch of a demon shall not command me on what to do!" Aimi menacingly stepped forward while Ayame unconsciously took a step back. "You who has shared your bed and have done unspeakable acts with such a disgusting creature has no right to house one of our kind!" Perplexed by what she meant when she said 'our kind' she was quickly enlightened when white wings exploded from Aimi's back. Ayame's eyes went wide in shock. 'White wings?' she thought 'When she spoke of 'our kind' did she mean that Hana also had the same thing?' She continued to gape openly at the girl before her, who no longer was just a mere girl but now a truly terrifying being.

"Does that mean…" she started but she was cut off by Aimi.

"Yes. She is one of us, neither human nor demon, but an angel." Aimi stated with finality. She resumed her predatory walk to Ayame who could do nothing else but stare helplessly. "And you wretched woman should be thankful that you were able to shelter her for such a long period of time. As such, for taking care of Hana-chan your life shall be spared from my wrath as thanks." Aimi flapped her wings and began to take off but not without one last word to the now terrified woman.

"Hana will not be returning here anymore, although she will be staying in this land for the time being, her interaction with you and anyone else we deem unfit shall be dismissed or worse…" she let the unsaid threat hang in the air and left in a whirl of feathers into the sky. Ayame watched the angel fly away unable to chase her and then collapsed to the ground. She placed her head in her hands at the situation she had just found herself in. The fact that the girl admitted about what she was explained a lot of why she had received such harsh treatment whenever she or her male counterpart were around, but now that she was aware of the fact she wondered how Vivi would handle the news. A whirlwind of questions raced through her head. One being, what was she to do now? Hana had been placed in her care and now she had been kidnapped. On top of that she was an angel! How was she going to tell Vivi when he returned that Hana had been taken by angels! Even worse yet she had no clue when said demon would be returning. Steeling her resolve Ayame picked herself off the ground and made a beeline inside her home. She was not going to hand Hana over to anyone especially those self-righteous angels! With those thoughts in mind she quickly dressed herself for departure and readied a carriage that would take her to Vivi's mansion on the hill. Unable to do anything herself, she would instead send word with either Toni or Eleanor who might be able to do something or at least somehow relay the message to Vivi that Hana was in trouble.

* * *

Aimi slowed down her descent and softly landed on the ground where she recalled her wings. She yearned to take a hot bath after having that disgusting woman touch her person but before doing so she needed to check on Hana. Isamu had filled her in on what happened at the waterfall and while she was ecstatic that Hana had fully awakened her powers she did not like the fact that she still so desperately clung to her feelings about demons. Aimi entered the room that Hana was staying in and noticed that the girl had long since awoken from her slumber and was now listlessly staring outside at the stars.

"Hana-chan, did you eat as yet?" concern now marred the curly haired angel's face as she sat on the edge of Hana's bed waiting for her to respond. Hana lazily turned her gaze to the room's new occupant and shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to eat anything at the moment and would have preferred to have been left alone but the other two residents in the quaint home thought otherwise. Sensing that her presence was doing more harm than good Aimi heaved a dejected sigh and left the room. She met Isamu in the hallway leaning up against the wall waiting for her to report what happened in the room.

"How is she doing?" worry evident in his voice and mannerisms. Looking at her long time friend Aimi just shook her head.

"She seems to still be out of it. It might take some time for it to really sink in but maybe someday she might be able to cope with it in the future. I just hope that it's soon."She shifted her eyes back at the door "I mean we can't stay here much longer. Even with the spell that keeps intruders away it is only a matter of time before you know who would appear." Isamu nodded in agreement. Time was truly of the essence and they had little of it to spare. They needed to train Hana in the time that they stayed on earth and then quickly find their way back to their realm where she would be safe from demons.

* * *

From inside her room Hana could hear the mutterings of Isamu and Aimi but had no interest in what they were saying at the moment. Her mind was completely consumed with thoughts of Vivi and the chance that he might reject her. The very idea that he may toss her out of his life or worse yet kill her ran wild in her mind. All appetite lost, she curled herself up into a ball and let silent tears fall from her eyes. The only option that she saw that could possibly work in her eyes was learning what Isamu had talked about; covering her aura. If she was able to master that then maybe she could continue to live without Vivi or the others ever knowing about what she truly was. She had no wish to live a life devoid of her loving friends no matter the differences that may come between them. Even if she had to hide her true identity from for the rest of her life to just be in their lives then so be it. It was a sacrifice that Hana was willing to make. With her decision made and her resolve hardened Hana went to sleep soothed by the fact that she would one day return to Vivi's side.

* * *

The next morning greeted that Hana was a bright and cloudless day. A smile crept across her face as she hummed a tune that Toni had at one point in her life sung to her when she was still a child. She washed and readied herself and headed downstairs to the small but adequate kitchen area. Isamu and Aimi had already started eating breakfast when they were suddenly greeted by a smiling and cheerful Hana. The two angels shared a look of confusion as they both observed the once depressed girl greet them with a jovial 'good morning' as she served herself some breakfast and then seat herself at the table. The pair blinked owlishly as Hana's peculiar behaviour and it was Isamu who spoke up.

"Ano…Hana-chan, are you feeling better by chance?" he cast a sideward glance at Aimi who did nothing else but shrugged at the whole scene. Hana looked up from her simple breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs and smiled at him.

"I'm fine Isamu-kun. There is no need to be concerned about me." With that said she quietly went back to finish her meal.

"So you're no longer upset over the fact that you and Vivi could not be together?" Aimi asked wearily. She did not wish to upset the girl farther but she needed to be sure about Hana's emotional stability at this point.

"Nope" Hana answered simply now taking sip of her juice for she knew that someday she was going to make it back to Vivi. She placed the glass down on the table and then asked what she had initially come here to enquire about.

"Do you think that after breakfast we could practice this angel stuff?" Aimi and Isamu once again shared a look. Both surprised that she would want to learn so quickly after the shock and yet neither were opposed to the idea. The sooner she learnt the better it would be as it would allow them to leave at a faster rate.

"Sure Hana-chan! We'd love to show you the ropes, ne Isamu?" Aimi chirped and glanced over to Isamu's direction. He found Hana's abrupt change strange but said nothing against her wanting to learn.

"Alright then so why don't we go outside in thirty minutes and start with the basics." He rose from his seat and made his way to the door. "Hana when you're ready meet me outside. I will be doing some breathing and other exercises." He then opened the door and went outside into the morning sun to go through his daily routine leaving the two girls inside to chat.

"If you want I can lend you some clothes to practice in seeing as you don't have anything to else to wear at the moment." Aimi offered. Grateful that she wouldn't have to worry about such an issue Hana thanked her friend who waved it off. They continued their idle chatter until they realised it was time for them to head outside to begin practice. Both quickly changed into their training attire and went outside. Hana and Aimi were happily chatting away when Hana paused mid-sentence. In the thirty minutes that Isamu had been outdoors he had managed to work up a sweat and as a result had discarded his top. Well defined muscles flexed and relaxed under his sun kissed skin with each fluid movement that Isamu made and Hana found herself strangely enough blushing at the sight. Besides seeing Vivi, Felten and Momo topless she had never really seen any other male in such a state. In her eyes the only other person who had elicited such a reaction out of her while partially undressed was Vivi, as she saw the other two as dear friends. Noticing her friend's unusual silence Aimi glanced over and saw Hana's blushing face which now had a hand over her eyes. Smiling at her innocence and rolling her eyes at her idiotic friend's attire she called out to him.

"Oi! Baka! Put a damn shirt on! You're making poor Hana uncomfortable with your half nakedness!" Isamu stopped his movements to look at the dark brown haired girl embarrassed state. He hastily grabbed his shirt from the ground and slipped it on and then jogged over to the two girls. Aimi's arms were folded as she clicked her tongue and shook her head. 'Stupid boy just because she was accustomed to him practically running around stark naked didn't mean that everyone else was.' She thought and then bopped him on the head for his lack of thoughtfulness.

"Ow! What the hell was that…" he started. Isamu never finished his sentence as one look from Aimi silenced him. Deciding that it was safer for his health, he turned his attention to the still blushing Hana.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked. Hana slowly turned her head in his direction and seeing that he was now properly dressed she answered his question.

"Yup!" she said enthusiastically "But what do we start with first?" she looked at both Aimi and Isamu for an answer.

"I think we should start with learning how to properly fly and then when she's tired we could teach her how to control in her aura" Aimi said with a nod of agreement from Isamu.

"How about I teach her how to fly since I'm better at manoeuvring and you teach her how to hide her powers since you excel in that." Isamu suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Aimi agreed. Even though she was more adept at controlling her wings in the beginning Isamu by far had become more skilled in the area than she would ever hope to be. She moved out of their way and made tracks to the shady comfort of a tree where she could observe what happened and give pointers when needed. She watched as Isamu and Hana move to some feet in front of her. Isamu had first showed her how to call her wings out at will and then taught her how to hover around before actually flying. As Aimi watched on she saw that Hana had a natural affinity for flight and once she had learned the basics she was zipping around the yard doing all sorts of complicated moves giggling madly all the while. Isamu watched the pure joy that danced on Hana's face and he could understand her happiness. Nothing brought him more pleasure that to just soar through the open skies with not a care in the world. It was why he was so good at flying. The rush of adrenaline he got from making those death defying stunts to just languidly flying over different sceneries and just basking in the beauty of the skies as it changed from evening to night. Hana landed with the grace and elegance of a pro although her hair was a bit on the wild side because of all the flying. She laughed in unadulterated merriment and ran to Isamu.

"That was the best experience ever!" she exclaimed "I never knew flying could be so much fun!" Her face was flushed and her eyes were wide with the rush and ecstasy of flight. Isamu laughed at how giddy she was over such a simple task but in truth he couldn't blame her.

"Alright alright, enough with the flying classes. You seemed to have mastered that so there really isn't any need for you to continue." Aimi interrupted. She then motioned for Hana to take a seat with her under the tree as this part of her training did not require movement. Hana took a seat opposite Aimi and dismissed her wings. In a flash the feathery appendages vanished into this air like they never existed. Once Hana was fully settled Aimi began her instructions.

"In order to mask your presence you first try to centre yourself and then pull in your powers. You must bring in your powers towards you core and hold them there. It is a tiring process at first and takes much more practice than flying." Aimi instructed. She demonstrated this by freeing up all her powers which allowed her wings to be seen before she once again pulled them back in.

"As you may have noticed you are no longer able to sense any sort of power radiating off of me." She said and waited for Hana to confirm that she understood what she had just said. Hana nodded her head showing that she did indeed feel nothing coming off of Aimi's body. Unlike Isamu's who power she felt radiating off of him she felt nothing from the other girl. In fact she felt like a regular person, if she could describe it as such. Glad with the progress that Hana was making Aimi continued her explanation.

"You should have also noticed the difference from when I unleashed my full abilities and Isamu's more relaxed one seeing as he has only recalled his wings. His aura should still be visible to you just not as much as if he had his wings out." Hana also nodded in understanding. She had also felt the difference in the shifts of power from wings to wingless and then to nothing at all. Isamu and Aimi smiled at how quickly Hana was learning these things. Although there were other things that did not require physical practice she still had to hone in many other abilities that may appear later.

"Excellent now that you understand the basics of what I just said and you are able to make your wings appear and disappear at will it is just the final step that you need to master." Aimi stated. Hana beamed at the obvious praise. The faster that she managed to master this stage the faster she could go back to Vivi's manor and live with him again and she was determined to learn it as quickly as possible.

* * *

After much time spent away from his mansion Vivi was more than overjoyed to return even though it was with bad news. Flapping his wings, he slowed his descent to softly land on the ground. Felten was close behind and he too effortlessly landed. Both male demons walked up the familiar path with much thoughts weighing on their minds. The first thing that Vivi had to do was dismiss most of his staff that was in the manor which mean that only himself, Felten, Eleanor and Toni would still be allowed to reside there. The next step was to put up stronger barriers that would keep 'unwanted and unexpected' guests from barging in unannounced. As to what to do with Hana he had no clue. The girl could only stay there with him for a short amount of time. He was unsure of how long it might take for someone or the old geezer to find out that he was harbouring an angel. He shuddered at the thought of what they might do to poor Hana should she fall into their hands. When both he and Felten were close to the entrance Toni came barrelling down the pathway at top speed, a look of panic and terror evident on his face.

"Vivi-sama! Felten-sama!" yelled the frazzled red haired demon. Puzzled as to what would have upset his most respected butler Vivi ran to meet him halfway, closely followed by Felten.

"What's the matter Toni?" Vivi asked waiting for the breathless demon to catch himself.

"Hana-sama has…Hana-sama has…"he panted. Eyes opened wide in shock as Vivi and Felten looked at one another. What in the world could have possibly happened to Hana. Had she been attacked by demons and injured or worse yet killed?

"Quickly Toni tell me what happened to Hana!" Vivi demanded. Finally catching his breath enough to tell the Duke ranked demon about what he had learned from Ayame he answered his master's demand.

"Hana has been kidnapped by angels!" he managed to say at last. The blood drained from his face at what Toni had jus revealed to him. Hana had been kidnapped and by angels no less! Furious that his precious Hana had been abducted during his absence Vivi made to summon his wings to go look for the young girl but was stopped by a hand. Following the hand up he noticed that it was Felten who had stopped him.

"What are you doing you fool!" Vivi roared "Don't you want to save Hana!" Anger raged behind his obsidian eyes as they promised extreme pain to those who had dared to touch his Hana but Felten only shook his head.

"Don't you think it's better this way?" Felten watched confusion flicker in Vivi's eyes as he waited for his friend to continue. "What I mean is, don't you think it's better this way for Hana-chan to be with her own kind than to live in fear of her being discovered and taken away? At least you know that she is safe wherever she may be." he finished and then released his grip on Vivi's shoulder and stopped to give it some thought. If Hana wished to stay with the angels he wouldn't object but if she chose to stay with him he was going to protect her for all he was worth. The black haired demon could understand where his friend was coming from in that Hana would be better off being with the angels and living in peace but another part of him was still furious at the fact that she had been taken away from him. Vivi was not a person who liked to share anything that he saw as his and Hana belonged with him regardless of what anyone else said or felt. The little girl that he had taken in from a babe and watched grow up right before his eyes was not going to be permanently removed from his life without him having a say in it. Vivi narrowed his eyes at his friend's suggestion and turned his back on him.

"I don't care that she what she is, be it human, demon or angel. Hana is Hana to me and she will always remain as such. She was placed under my care and I will continue to protect her from whoever wishes to take her away from me. Be it angel or demon, enemy or ally." With the last word uttered Vivi pinned Felten with a deadly glare that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Never in his entire life had he ever received such a malicious look from his friend and it made him shiver in fear. Toni looked on in silence at the scene that had just played out before him. Whatever route his master chose he would follow it to the ends of the earth and back. Vivi turned around to address Toni on what needed to be done in the mansion while he went to look for Hana.

"Toni, dismiss all the demons that are currently working in the household as none of them can be trusted when I bring back Hana. If anyone questions why they are being abruptly dismissed tell them that if they are not off of the premises by the time I return they would leave the place in a body bag."

"As you wish Vivi-sama" Toni swiftly bowed and quickly made his way back up to the mansion to ensure that everyone left the premises as quickly as possible. That left only Vivi and Felten standing in the pathway. Vivi made to turn around once more and call out his wings when Felten spoke up.

"It is unwise of you to go looking for Hana when you have been given the perfect opportunity to have her already placed somewhere safe with her own people, but if you truly wish to track down her whereabouts then I shall assist you." Felten said as he too called out his wings. Vivi just bowed his head in silent thanks. In a matter of seconds the two demons took off to the sky in search of Hana one heading east while the other headed west.

* * *

It had taken Hana much longer than she had expected to conceal her aura, give or take nine days and she still couldn't completely do it. Isamu and Aimi had allowed her the privilege of wondering around on her own within the large area of land that they had secured against intruders. Hana was busily humming another tune from a song that she had learned in school while picking wild flowers in the area. Feeling at ease and knowing that no one would see her full transformation Hana released the hold she had on her wings. Calling them out and in had become second nature to her and during her time there she had learnt that she had the ability to control plants. Funny enough it explained her abnormal liking for plants and she giggled at the thought of telling Vivi. Hana continued her walk around the field, wings periodically folding and unfolding itself. A soothing breeze had blown from behind and Hana closed her eyes and turned to face the direction of the breeze. It gently caressed her face and played with her hair and she decided to enjoy the sensation. Oddly enough it really did feel as if someone had touched her face and hair. Gradually Hana opened her chocolate brown eyes and what she saw made her breather stop. She dropped the bouquet of assorted flowers and brought her hands to her face in shock as tears began to form. There before her stood Vivi wind playing with his hair and his clothes. She hadn't seen him in months and now he was standing before her once again. She couldn't believe her eyes, as a watery smile emerged on her face.

"I've finally found you." was all Vivi said as Hana launched herself into his arms. Vivi caught the petite girl and held her to his chest. He couldn't believe that he had managed to find the girl so quickly seeing as he had expected the search to last longer but he was nonetheless glad to have her back in his arms. He had been flying over an area that had yet to be scouted when he sensed that a barrier had been erected and this caught his attention. He was able to slip inside without setting off any alarms and that was then he saw her. Her unbound hair cascaded down her back and her pearlescent wings shone in the sun's light. She was truly a breathless sight to behold as she swayed, danced and hummed while she picked her flowers blissfully unaware of his presence. He had to smirk to himself, here she was in a foreign place picking flower as usual. Vivi quickly made his way down towards her when she had stopped moving to enjoy the breeze. While her eyes closed Vivi took the opportunity to lovingly stroke her cheek and hair and it was at that moment when he pulled away that she opened her eyes. After the initial shock had worn off she threw herself into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth, afraid that he might disappear again. He too held her tightly to his chest and both relished in the fact that they were no longer separated. Unfortunately, a horrible realisation had dampened Hana's happiness. Vivi had seen Hana with her wings out which meant that he knew what she truly was! She scrambled away from his reach and Vivi frowned at the shove that she had given him. He saw fear and panic clearly in her eyes and he moved forward to comfort her but she only stepped back. He frowned again and made another attempt to close the gap but every time he did so she would take another step back intent on keeping the same distance between them. Vivi growled in annoyance. He had been worried sick over her wellbeing and this was how she treated him? Hana watched the anger flash across Vivi's face interpreting it as his anger towards her being and angel. If only she had known that he would have appeared beforehand she could have had enough time to hide her true identity but now all that she had feared was out in the open. Vivi had seen her wings and now he was angry at her for having them. Frustrated that Hana kept moving away from him, Vivi rushed the petite girl in one fluid movement and pinned her against a nearby tree. Both her hands were trapped under his larger one above her head, his leg placed between hers braced her against the tree and his face so close to hers that their noses were touching. Hana yelped out at the sudden impact as she was now trapped between a tree and Vivi's body and her wings were being crushed in the process. She struggled to try and free herself but realised after a while that it was all in vain, she was now at his mercy. In the end all her struggling managed to do was draw Vivi's body closer to hers. In this position their chests were now firmly pressed up against one another as well as their waists along with many other body parts. Vivi's black hair mingled with Hana's brown as a slight wind was able to blow through the small crack between them. Satisfied that she was unable to avoid or escape him, Vivi questioned her.

"Why do you run away from me?" he asked harshly anger clearly visible on his handsome features. Hana winced at the pressure he was applying to pinning her wrists above her head and at the tone of his voice.

"Be-be-because you saw my wings." She admitted feebly "I didn't want you to ever see them." Astonished at the simple answer Vivi slackened his grip. That was her reason for trying to run away from him? Vivi could feel the relief and laughter start to bubble up from his stomach. He had thought it was far more serious reason such as no longer wishing to be with him that had him angered. He let his head fall onto her shoulder as he let out a sigh of relief that tickled the hairs on the back of Hana's neck. He let his head stay there for a while just enjoying the scent and presence of the girl that he had missed for many months and he fought the urge to give the girl beneath him a quick kiss on the neck. Although sorely tempted, he knew he could not cross that border with the young girl currently squirming under him. Hana was thoroughly confused as to what had just gone on. One minute they were embracing, next she was trying to run away, then she found herself pinned tightly under an angry Vivi and now said demon had just gone lax on top of her. She was never given the chance to ask about his strange behaviour as it was at the moment Hana felt herself being hauled away from the spot against the tree like a sack of potatoes and arrow imbedded in where Vivi's head had just been. Trying to catch her bearings Hana saw Isamu and Aimi with weapons drawn and ready for battle.

"So you have come demon!" yelled Aimi her second arrow already notched in her bow ready to fire. "What sick and twisted ideas did you plan to do to our Hana-chan!" she continued as she released the arrow nearly hitting Vivi. Isamu had his sword drawn and he too was also ready to pounce on Vivi but made no move as yet as he tried to assess the situation. Vivi placed Hana behind him as he gauged the two angels that stood before him, blatantly challenging him. This was going to be a difficult battle seeing as he was up against both a long and short ranged fighter and he had no weapons on him with which to fight, but he had to defeat them in order to get Hana back to the manor. Vivi wasn't a candidate for the next king without good reason and knew that he had the upper hand against the duo. Hana clutched onto Vivi's shirt from behind terror written all over her face as the two groups of people she did not want to fight were about to engage in battle. Vivi moved out from her grasp and made his way towards the two fledgling angels. It would be tough with the handicaps but he knew that he would make it out of the battle alive and with Hana in tow. With that bit of knowledge stored in his mind Vivi made the first move.

* * *

(a/n) Ok and that's it for this chapter! I finished at 2 in the morn and I am dead tired so rejoice and be happy that I updated so quickly. Sorry that it had so little Vivi and Hana screen time and more Isamu and Hana scenes. *ducks rotten tomatoes and other assortment of food produce* But I mean hey at least I gave you a little something something and the end alright! And trust me I too want to get into the meat of Hana and Vivi's torrent love affair and see them triumph! **On another note I am playing with the idea of maybe writing a lime/lemon scene later on in the story but by doing that I would have to up the rating**. So tell me what you think! Should I include such a scene or just flat out not include it! Your opinions on this matter would greatly affect whether or not I write such a scene in. If I end up not getting much feedback I will see how I personally feel about writing such a scene and if I do end up putting it in I will put warnings just in case there are people out there who would prefer not to read such material. But I would truly appreciate your views on the matter as I do not want to ruin the story for anyone. Anywho R&R and let me know what you guys think. Laters!


End file.
